Winx Club Musical 2
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Read the previous Winx Club Musical? Now read winx club Musical 2 if you want to! Summary is inside, read if you like the previous winx club musical.....P.S: Winx Club and High School Musical crossover....
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I neither own winx club nor the songs included in this story. But I kinda own some of the chapters and the characters which is **NOT **from the winx club.

**Summary:** Bloom and Sky fight cause Sky betrayed Bloom, Bloom was angry and sad so she went back to Sparks. But she discovered she was pregnant and also got some kind of sickness. After she give birth, the doctor said that there is a non-magical realm which is Earth can help her to control her sickness so that she won't face any stress anymore. Bloom brought Jolin and Jason along, and live in Earth...

* * *

It's been a few years since the winx club and the Heroes graduate from Red Fountain. They got married and of course, to their love ones. Bloom became the crown princess of Earklyon after she got married to Sky. But one day, their relationship breaks due to a fight between both of them. 

"Sky, you own me an explanation!" yelled Bloom at her husband.

"Well Bloom come on, it just a one night stand. I was drunk on that day, so I accidentally…"

"What? I thought you love me but you slept with another woman outside! I married to a wrong person, I hate you!" shouted Bloom and she slapped Sky's face hard.

"Bloom I'm so sorry I…"

"Shut up Sky, I had enough of you!" shouted Bloom and she ran out from the room. Sky wanted to chase her but tripped over something. While Bloom was about to leave the castle, she accidentally knocked on the king and queen of Earklyon whom just walked passed by.

"Father, mother?"

"Bloom? What happened?" asked the queen

"Go ask Sky!" said Bloom and she ran off

"Bloom!" shouted the king but Bloom ignored him and opened a portal then went off. Just then, they both saw Sky coming out from the castle.

"Sky what happened?" asked the queen

"Well I…"

"What have you done?" asked the king

"Well I got to go back to my room" said Sky and he ran back scared.

"What happened?" The king turned and asked the queen

"Don't ask me, ask Sky"

After Bloom went back to Sparks, her mum and dad were shocked that she came back without Sky along with her, and Oritel saw that Bloom's eyes were red, very red. It seems that she had cried before.

"Bloom what happened?" asked Oritel

"Sky, he-"

"He what?" asked Miriam worried

"He slept with another woman!" cried Bloom

"What? How dare he, the king and queen own me an explanation!" shouted Oritel angrily.

"No daddy, it was not mother and father-in-law's fault. They don't know-" Bloom suddenly fainted without finishing her sentence.

"Bloom!" shouted Oritel worried carrying Bloom up. "Go call the doctor!"

"Bloom, please wake up. Don't scare mum…" cried Miriam. Oritel and Miriam bring Bloom to her room and put her on bed. After a while, the doctor came and gives Bloom a checkup. Oritel and Miriam were waiting outside Bloom's room, and they both were very worried about Bloom.

"Miriam, relax."

"Oritel, I can't afford to lose Bloom this daughter, I can't!" said Miriam crying.

"Everything going to be alright" said Oritel hugging Miriam. Just then, the doctor came out from the room and Oritel asked.

"What happened to Bloom? Why she faint so suddenly?"

"Congratulations your majesties, you're going to be grandparents soon." Said the doctor and this confused Oritel and Miriam.  
"What you mean?" asked Miriam  
"Princess is pregnant for 2 months, and she is carrying twins."

"Really?" asked Miriam happily

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"She is not suitable to be pregnant, because I also discovered that-"

"What? Better tell me before I chop off your head." Said Oritel angrily

"I discovered that she got Leukemia too."

"What? You mean cancer, like how Daphne…"

"Yes, so I hope that you are mentally prepared. She needs to have a operation, but…"

"But what?" asked Oritel worried

"We need a suitable blood narrow to do this operation. So no offence if I can take a blood test on both of you?"

"Ok, we will take the blood test. As long as this operation saves Bloom!" cried Miriam

"To say the truth, I don't have much confident to save the princess. But I will try my best to save her."

"Don't say that you don't have confident, you must save her no matter what!" Shouted Oritel

"Relax Oritel, as long as these save Bloom." Said Miriam

"We will give her some under treatment and some medicine to control her sickness and prevent the cells to harm the twins inside her. We must let her give birth the twins safety before the operation."

"Ok we got it, can we have blood test now?" said Oritel impatient

"Yes sir." Said the doctor and he immediately gave Oritel and Miriam a blood test. After a while after the doctor leaves, Bloom wakes up and saw her parents sitting beside her.

"Mum, dad what happened to me just now?" said Bloom with a weak and soft voice.  
"Bloom, your all right. You're just very exhausted and weak." Lied Miriam and Bloom can see through her mum was lying to her.

"Mum, I can see that you're lying. Tell me what happened, please?"

"Bloom, you're going to be a mother." said Oritel

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you're carrying twins."

"I carried Sky's children? No I must abort them, I-"

"Bloom don't! They are innocence, they do nothing wrong." Said Miriam

"But I don't want them to learn from their father! I just-"

"Don't worry, you're staying here for some special treatment and-"

"Mum what are you talking about? What special treatment I need?" Asked Bloom and Miriam kept quiet suddenly.

"Miriam, can't you just shut your mouth once?" shouted Oritel angrily

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I just couldn't bear to see Bloom suffering." Said Miriam crying.

"Mum what is it? Is there something wrong with my children?"  
"No Bloom, it's about you." replied Oritel

"What? What happened to me? Tell me!"

"Your not suitable to be pregnant cause your suffering from Leukemia." Said Oritel and he begin to cry. This news shocked Bloom and she can't accept it.

"What? You mean like Daphne, cancer?" asked Bloom and they both nodded.

"Why? I rather suffer cancer before I am pregnant. But now, I am bringing my children to the Hell Gate as well! Why am I so silly? Why am I so stupid that I-"

"Relax Bloom, don't cry. Everything would be alright." Said Miriam hugging Bloom crying. Just then, a servant came in urgently and holding a phone.  
"Your majesties, someone from Earklyon are finding both of you." said the servant and Oritel just snatched the phone from the servant.

"Hello, save your explanation. I won't let Bloom go back to Earklyon and suffer again!"

"Oritel relax, it's me. Bloom is in Sparks now?" said the king on the phone

"Yeah, and she won't be going back. NEVER!" Shouted Oritel and he hanged up the phone.

"Is that Sky on the phone?" asked Bloom

"No, it's was his father."

"See? He don't even bothers about me, he doesn't love me at all!"

"Relax Bloom, care about your children first." Concerned Miriam

"Don't worry Bloom, I am going to make Earklyon suffer!" said Oritel angrily

"Dad like I said it's nothing related to Mother and father-in-law."

"Ok-ok. I shut up, ok?"

"I am tired, really tired. Can you guys give me a break?" Said Bloom and she lied on her bed and cover herself with blankets and cried silently. Her parents don't even know what to do so they left her alone. When Oritel and Miriam were about to go back to their room, a servant reported to them that Bloom's friends are here. At first Oritel and Miriam thought it was Sky and his family, they went to the hall and was about to scold Sky. But after they both reached there, they discovered that it was the winx club. Stella was pregnant too, for about 6 months already.

"Stella, why you guys…" speaks Miriam

"We heard all about it and we felt very worried for Bloom. May we see her?" Asked Stella.

"Well Bloom doesn't feel like talking to you guys now." Replied Miriam

"But we need to talk! I am afraid that Bloom will do something silly!" said Flora worried

"Don't worry, she is now sleeping. Now you guys need to go back now, especially you princess Stella. You're pregnant and you need to rest as well."  
"But I-"

"Stella they are right. Sorry for disturbing you your majesties, we are going now. Come let's go or the boys will get worried, especially Brandon." Said Layla and they transport them their self back home.

"I hope that the doctor will give us the report as soon as possible." Said Miriam hugging her husband.

"Yes, I hope too." Replied Oritel

It's being few months that Bloom leaves Earklyon. The king and queen of Earklyon came to Sparks and begged Bloom to go back but got rejected dozens of times. Sky doesn't even dare to go to Sparks, as he was afraid of Oritel and Miriam. As for the winx club, Stella has given birth to a boy and Flora is pregnant for 2 months. Of course, Brandon and Heila were happy till they jump up, lol. As for the rest, they prefer not to have children, as they like to have more freedom. As for Bloom, she was getting weaker and weaker. Oritel and Miriam's blood narrow doesn't fit Bloom, so Bloom have to take medicine to prevent the infected cells spread to the fetus and other parts of the body. One day, she was walking around the garden sit on her swing. Then she begins to read her book.  
"Eeh, I read this book before. What is it?" asked Bloom herself and look at the title. It was her favorite book, "The Goblet of Fire". Then she started to have flashback after she saw the title:

Flashback 

_"What is it Bloom?" asked Sky _

_"My book, I left it on the chair during the party!" Said the worried Bloom _

_"Well it just a book" said Sky _

_"Well that was my favorite book! And I am almost done!" cried Bloom _

_"Ok ok, I will help you" said Sky and he ordered the servant to find the book for Bloom. After a while, the servant came back holding a book _

_"Is this the book you're looking for?" asked the servant and Bloom looked at the book. _

_"Yes it is mine, thank you!" said Bloom and she took the book from the servant's hands _

_"Well I think there is nothing else, just leave" said Sky and the servant leaves. Sky then noticed that Bloom is reading her book _

_"What book are you reading?" asked Sky _

_"The goblet of fire" replied Bloom, still reading her book _

_"Aww…" said Sky and Bloom looked at Sky _

_"What is it?" asked Bloom _

_"You sure a bookworm…" said Sky _

_"As if I am" said Bloom laughing _

_"It's getting late let's go to sleep" said Sky _

_"Ok but I need to change" said Bloom _

**_End of Flashback _**

**Now Playing" When there was me and you" **

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Bloom then get up from her swing and was about to go. "Bloom." Said a voice and she turned and look and got shocked, it was Sky. She was so angry that she wanted to go off, but Sky grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"How you get here? I thought my parents banned you from Sparks?"

"As long as I get to see you, I am willing to sacrifice." Replied Sky hugging Bloom hard.  
"Hands off me, I warn you!" shouted Bloom

"Bloom, I swear I won't leave you again. I swear that I will be faithful to you forever and-"

"What? You're unfaithful to me already, so stop your empty swearing!" Bloom struggled.  
"Please Bloom, forgive me." Said Sky and Bloom pushed him off. Suddenly, she accidentally tripped on the floor. Sky helps her up, but it was no good. Sky then notice Bloom was bleeding and she faint suddenly on Sky's arms. Just then, Oritel and Miriam came and were shocked to see what happened.

"Bloom, Bloom!" shouted Miriam and she ran to Bloom.

"What you did to Bloom?"

"Well mother I-"

"I'm not your mother!" Miriam yelled at Sky and pushed him away. "Bloom please don't scare me…"

"Hey you! Why are you here? Guards, chase him out of Sparks and I don't want him to be seen again!" shouted Oritel and the Guards bring Sky away.

"Bloom don't scare me, doctor, call the doctor!" shouted Miriam worried and Oritel ordered rest of the guard to call for the doctor.

"Bloom, you will be alright…" cried Miriam hugging Bloom tight.

"Miriam, bring her back to her room first. Come on. " Said Oritel and he carried Bloom and bring her back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while the doctor came. He went in to the room, bringing along with his nurses. After a while, the doctor came out.

"How's my daughter?" asked Oritel

"She is going to give birth."

"Ya I know, but how is she now?" asked Miriam

"She is in a difficult labour, but don't worry I will try my best to save her." Said the doctor and he went back to the room. Oritel and Miriam were very worried as Bloom keep screaming louder and louder. Suddenly, a nurse came out and Oritel asked her how is Bloom.

"Princess is unconscious now, we need to do an operation in order to save the fetuses and the mother!" said the nurse and she went off.

"What? Oh no I can't afford to lose her Oritel! We have lost Daphne and I don't want to lose another daughter again!" said Miriam crying

"Everything will be alright, Miriam." Said Oritel confronting her wife. After a while they heard guards were yelling and have no idea what's going on. So they went and take a look, it was Sky and his family plus the winx club and Heroes.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I chase you out just now?" yelled Oritel angrily

"Sorry father, but I have no choice. How is Bloom?"

"Thanks to you she is now having a difficult labour! If there is something happened to her and her children, you're going to pay for it!"

"She is pregnant?" shouted Stella in surprised

"Ya, but-" just then, the doctor came out.

"What happened to Bloom?" asked Miriam

"Congratulations your majesties, princess have given birth 1 boy and 1 girl. But because the babies were premature, they need some special care."

"Ok we got it." Said Oritel

"And she can't take those medicine anymore, se need new one in order to control-" Oritel stopped the doctor and pushed him to another corner.

"Don't tell them, remember what the princess said." Remind Oritel and the doctor nodded. After a while, Oritel sends the doctor off and turned back and punched Sky. The rest stopped Oritel and Oritel clam down.

"Oritel relax" stopped Miriam and she turned to the king and queen of Earklyon. "Sorry in-laws, I think you need to go back."

"But what about Bloom?" asked Sky

"You still have the nerve to say, no way Bloom will ever see you again, so as her children."

"But I-"

"I think we really need to go, come let's go." Said the queen and they went out the castle.

"Can we see Bloom?" asked Layla

"Well I think not now, you may see her the next time."

"But we-"

"Stella, I think we have to go back to Solaria. Jack is waiting for us and he needs his mummy." Said Brandon and Stella nodded.

"Ok, goodbye your majesties." Said Stella and off they went. After a while, Bloom woke up and has no idea what happened.

"Bloom, you're awake!" said Miriam happily

"Mum, where…where is my children?" asked Bloom

"Well they are fine, here they are." Said Miriam carrying the twins and give it to Bloom.

"They are so cute." Said Bloom

"Ya, they look just like you."

"Really?"

"Ya of course. They are your children." Just then, Oritel came in and saw Bloom and Miriam talking happily.

"Hey, what so happy about?"

"Nothing dad. Come and see your grandchildren, they are so cute!" replied Bloom looking at her children happily. Oritel went to her and carry the boy.

"Wow, they are cute! Oh yeah Bloom, what name are you giving to your children?"

"I was thinking that the boy call Jason, and the girl call Jolin. How is it?"

"Nice name, all Js!"

"Ya…Erm mum, dad…"

"Ya?" replied Miriam

"Remember what the doctor said? To control and extend my lifetime, I must go to Earth. That's the only way to get rid all stress from me. "

"But Bloom, we are worried. Can we follow you?" asked Miriam worried

"No Mum, you have to help dad to take care of Sparks. I will go and-"

"What?" asked Oritel

"Bringing Jolin and Jason along."

"What? But they are still young and-"

"I have no choice mum, unless you want Sky to bring them back and suffer…"

"But-"

"No worries mum, I will take care of myself, plus maybe my condition really gets well. Right?"

"Ya, Miriam I think we should let our daughter go, but not now. Wait till she and her children are okay and I will ask the doctor when she can move to Earth."

"Thanks dad." Said Bloom and she hug her dad plus her children together.

When Bloom and her children are well enough, she move to Earth immediately as she don't want to hear Sky buzzing her again and again. After 14 years, Bloom and her children lived in a place called Albuquerque; New Mexico. Jolin she is like her mum, but except for her blond and shoulder length hair. As for Jason, he looks more like his father but his hair was kinda short like Brandon. They both are studying in East High, Jason like basketball more than studies, and Jolin like to study. But the twins like things related to musical more, but Bloom banned them to get into anything related to musical.

One day, their summer vacation is coming. The whole school was very happy that today is their last day of school. While Jolin and Jason were taking things from their locker, there is 2 people walked to them and scared them. Jolin and Jason turned around and were kinda very shocked.

"Phew, you know that you guys have scared me?" replied Jolin angrily

"Sorry Jo, we didn't mean it." Said a guy with blond and brunette hair, who is Jolin's Boyfriend. "Forgive me?" said him and he gave Jolin a kiss.

"That's better." Replied Jolin giving him a smile.

"Jason, you're still cute as usual!" said a girl with black hair kissing Jason

"Ya of course, what's up with you and Troy, Gabriella?"

"Miss you, that's why." Replied Gabriella. Just then, the bell rang and they went back to class quickly. When they reached their class, they met another friends of theirs, Chad and Taylor the couple.

"Hey Taylor! What are you going to do this summer?"

"Well I was actually thinking of finding a job. You know, summer expenses for my shopping and books." Replied Taylor.

"So am I. But not shopping and books, it's for my idols' albums. " Said Chad  
"Ya, we are having these problems as well. Right Gabriella?" asked Troy

"Ya…" replied Gabriella.  
"I know!" said Jolin suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"My mum knows a guy who opens an country club! Maybe he would help…"

"But Jo, are you sure? I don't like that guy that much." Replied Jason

"Jason, I know you hate him cause he is mum's boyfriend. But he is rich, and now we need some cash for our summer expenses."

"But I hate to beg him."

"Captain, I also don't really like him. But now we really need cash, ok?" said Jolin and she speaks again while Jason was about to talk.

"If you worry about your basketball practice for the final competition, you can practice on weekends ok? Don't worry for your team, wildcats."

"Ya Jo were right. Bro I think we should listen to her." Said Troy

"I agree with Jo." Replied Chad.

"Shh!" Ms.Dabrus is here!" whispered Gabriella and Taylor and quickly ran back to their seats, so as the rest.

After awhile during their lesson, they were looking at the clock, praying that their last lesson to be over.

"Summer…. Summer…Summer…" Prayed everyone looking at the clock. Then finally, the clock strikes at the time and the bell rang. Everyone get up from their desk and begin to cheer. And they begin to pack their stuff and celebrate.

_Chorus:_  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Jason:_  
Finally Summers is here,  
Good to be chilling out,  
I'm off the clock,  
The pressure's off,  
And my girlfriend's all about...

_Jolin:_  
Ready for some sunshine,  
I'm about to take a chance,  
I'm here to stay,  
Not moving, No way,  
Ready for a summer romance...

_Troy & __Gabriella _  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

_Chorus:_  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Taylor:_  
No rules, no summer school,  
I'm free to shop 'till I drop,  
_Chad:_  
An Education Vacation,  
_Taylor:_  
And the party never has to stop,  
Got things to do, I'll see you soon,  
_Chad:_  
And we're really gonna miss you all,  
_Taylor:_  
Missing you and you,  
_Chad:_  
and you and you,

_Taylor& Chad:_  
Bye bye and see you next fall...

_Troy & Gabriella :_  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

_Chorus:_  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Jason & Jolin:_  
No more waking up at 6 a.m.  
Now our time is all our own,  
Enough already we're waiting c'mon lets go..

_Everyone:_  
We're out of control!!!

_Bridge:_  
School's out, lets show it!  
Champions we know it!  
Wildcats! Are the best!  
Red, White and Gold!  
When it's time to win we do it!  
Number 1, we proved it!  
Let's say it loud! All together!  
That's what the summer is all about!

_Chorus:_  
Summer's here!  
Summer time is finally here,  
Lets Celebrate!  
We want to hear you loud and clear now!  
School's Out!  
We can sleep as late as we want to!  
It's our time!  
Now we can do what ever we want to!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
Come on and say what you know!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
The time of our lives!

Everybody cheered and went home immediately except for the wildcats team and academic club as wildcats have their last practice, Jolin and the academic club studying together.

* * *

**Notes: **Ok why do I stop halfway? Cause I have no Ideas! And why I let Taylor, Chad, Troy and _Gabriella involved in this story??? Humm, cause I was thinking of having a winx Club and High School Musical crossover o.O_

_Weird isn't it? yup it is!!! Don't worry I won't break up the HSM couples, I will try to let them be together again. Wanna see Sharpay and Ryan? Well they will be here soon in the next chapter!!! I will continue if I got 3 reviews!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"So captain, are you nervous with the final competition?" asked Troy and he throw the ball to Jason.

"Nope, every year is the same dude."

"Ha you're always like that Jason, don't even look like your twin sister."

"Ya, that's why a lot of people said that me and her don't look like twins."

"Very funny isn't it?"

"Ya right. Ok enough talking, come on wildcats get ready!"

"Yes captain!" shouted the rest and they start their basketball practice. At the Science lab, Jolin, Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the Academic club were doing an experiment. Just then Gabriella went beside Jolin and begin to ask.

"Jo, can you help me to ask your bro for tonight's date?"  
"Tonight? Hey Gabriel, me and him got something on tonight remember?" replied Jolin

"Oh yeah, you're going to beg your mum for the jobs in the country club!"

"Yup. But I wonder-"

"What?"

"-What will happen if I work for that guy. He's such a sissy, I don't even know why mum likes him."

"Well he's a gentleman, maybe you're not used to these type of men."

"Not only me, even my bro hates him a lot."

"Well maybe Jason is not used to him mum to hang out with other guys?"

"Ya, unless he have seen our dad and pray him like god."

"Speaking of that, do you guys know who is your dad?"

"I don't know, and mum don't feel like talking about it. So me and Jason don't ask!"

"Actually, you want to know more about your dad, right?"

"Erm…Ok come on guys break time!" said Jolin changing the subject "It will be my treat."

"Wow, thanks Jo!" said Taylor "Are the wildcats joining?"

"Of course, let's go find them and leave this school soon. Don't forget summer vacation is precious to us!" replied Jolin giving Taylor a wink.

"Ok, come on lets go!" yelled Taylor and off they went to the gym. When they reached the gym, the wildcats have finished their practice and go to subway to grab some lunch. Well of course, they have fun there and went home when it was night. After Jolin and Jason reached home, their mum was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Mum, we're back!" yelled Jolin and both of them went back to their room.

"Jo, Jason, why are you so late?" yelled Bloom

"Well we and our friends are having lunch just now and didn't notice the time!" yelled Jason back and they came out from the room. When Bloom was about to speak, Jolin talks.

"Mum, and you do us a favor?"

"Ok I know it's something up to no good. What's that?"

"Well it's about what we planned in summer. Can you help us to ask your boyfriend if we can work in his country club?" asked Jolin

"Jolin, I can help you to ask but remember, he is not my boyfriend." Said Bloom "He is just my old pal…"

"Are you sure mum?" Said Jason "You and him are kinda very close, not just friends relationship right?"

"Jason, I think it's time to tell you. I've just met him recently as we have not met for years. Plus I won't be a third party." Said Bloom

"Wait mum, did you said third party?" asked Jolin. "Yes, he got his own family. He got 2 children whom is twins, just like you two." Replied Bloom smiling.

"So you mean that you and him are not an couple." Said Jason surprised

"Of course we are not, we are just friends."

"Phew…"

"Why you're so worried about me?"

"Erm nothing." Said Jason

"So mum, you're going to help us to ask." Said Jolin

"Yes dear."

"Plus some of the wildcats and Academic clubs?"

"Well, of course. See if he can employ these amount of people…"

"Thanks mum!" said Jolin and she kissed her mum cheeks.

"Come on wildcats captain, we got to inform the rest." Said Jolin and she pulled Jason to her room. Suddenly, Bloom has a flashback of the past with the winx club.

_**Flashback**_

_At night, Bloom was in her room reading. Just then, someone knocked the door. She get up from her chair and open the door, it was the Alfea club members._

"_Hi" Bloom said to the Alfea club_

"_Hi" Said Stella "So you are the brainy fairy who is from Alfea as well?"_

"_Yes I am from Alfea, Wait a minute, how do you know that?" asked Bloom_

"_Duh we are from Alfea." Said the long blue haired girl who is Musa and Bloom knew who they are straight away._

"_OMG, are you the girls who got their enchantix in the 3rd year of Alfea and transferred to Red Fountain for special training, also called yourselves Alfea Club?" said Bloom in shocked_

"_Yes we are duh, and we are in the same class as well" said the girl whose name is Layla (I don't know how to describe Layla)_

"_It's nice to meet all of you here" said Bloom shaking their hands "and I can't believe that we are in the same class yet I didn't notice it till now"_

"_It's ok, I'm Stella" said Stella and followed by the rest_

"_I'm Flora" said the browned haired girl_

"_I'm Musa!" said Musa_

"_Tecna here "said Tecna_

"_My name is Layla" said Layla_

"_My name is Bloom" said Bloom_

"_Well of course we all know you! Last princess of Sparks, keeper of the Dragon fire and also the girl who earns her Charmix at her freshmen year" said Tecna_

"_Ya and I really can't believe it, we all earn our Charmix at our 2nd year!" said Stella_

"_Well Charmix is nothing; I hope I am like you guys, with enchantix powers" said Bloom and she sigh_

"_Oh relax, you will soon get your enchantix!" said Stella tapping Bloom's shoulder_

"_Thanks, but I am now in my 4th year, I still can't get my enchantix_

"_Don't worry, you will get it soon. Not like us, got transferred by this "wildcats' school". Said Layla_

"_Wildcats' school?" said Bloom and she almost laugh_

"_Ya we gave this nick to these school as you know, the "HEROS" here are like animals, training day and night. Also they are very ill-mannered." Said Musa angrily_

"_Like what?" asked Bloom_

"_Last year when we just get in to this school, one of the HEROS who named is Brandon, knocked on Stella and spilled his drink on her new skirt. "HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY, THEN HE LEAVES" said Musa and Stella was getting angry_

"_Ya he ruined my dress just like that, until now he still can't even apologize to me!" shouted Stella_

"_You mean the guy who gets detention by Ms.G" said Bloom and Stella nodded_

"_Not only that, a guy who name is Timmy, the So- called BOOKWORM spoiled my whole project work last year, and he was my partner at that time!" said the frustrated Tecna_

"_Oh my, sounds like he was really a, __**bookworm**__!" said Bloom and everyone laughed_

"_Hey remember that pink hair-do Riven? He spoiled my music by stepping on my music notes on purposed! HE IS A BULLY" said Musa_

"_Sure he is, next time if I meet him I will blast him." Said Bloom_

"_Oh ya, remember that Heila? He destroyed my plants by adding a lot of water on it by purposed! I HATE HIM" said Flora and she crossed her arms._

"_Oh dear, sounds like these so called HEROS are not good guys!" said Bloom_

"_Oh ya and there is one more" said Stella_

"_Who?" Asked Bloom_

"_The blondie whose dragon almost killed me, he doesn't even know how to slay his stupid dragon and let it attacked me while I walked past by their training" said Layla_

_Oh my who is that guy?" said Bloom_

"_Prince Sky who is the so-called prince from Earklyon" said Tecna_

"_HIM?" shouted Bloom_

"_You know that guy?" asked Stella and Bloom nodded_

"_We met in the Earklyon New Year Eve party, my parents have something on suddenly and they went back to Sparks, so the King and Queen of Earklyon let me stay for 1 night." Bloom finished her sentence_

"_That's all" asked Stella_

"_Do you hate him?" asked Musa_

"_Not really" said Bloom_

"_Beware of that guy, he is a bit insane" said Tecna_

"_LOL" said Bloom and they all laughed_

"_GRILS CAN'T YOU SEE THE TIME NOW?" shouted Ms.G outside the room_

"_GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"_

"_Looks like Ms.G are blowing again" said Musa_

"_Ok, after we revise our homework!" Flora shouted back_

"_Oh ok, but better get some sleep soon!" Ms.G shouted back and off she went_

"_Phew you are a good liar Flora" said Layla_

"_Not really…" said Bloom_

"_I think we better get back to our room, I'm sleepy" said Stella_

"Oh, I got to go sleep soon as well" said Bloom

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Haix…" Sighed Bloom. "How I wish I can met the girls again, I kinda missed them." Said Bloom and she went back to her room.

Back to Magix; Earklyon, Sky was walking in the garden. Keep having flashback of him and Bloom together.

"Bloom, I miss you. Where have you been?" asked Sky himself. Just then, a guard came and greeted Sky.

"What is it?" yelled Sky, as he hates people to disturb him when he was alone.

"Your friends are here." He replied. The winx and the heroes came to the garden and looked at Sky with some kind of anger impression.

"Ok guys, before nagging can I ask that…Have you found any news of Bloom yet?" asked Sky

"No Sky, we still can't find her." Said Stella sadly

"I wonder where she is. It's been 14 years you know." Said Sky

"Mum" called a boy and he goes to Stella

"What is it Jack, and where is Cyndi?" asked Stella

"I'm here, Ms.Stella." called a girl and she went to Stella

"Cyndi, where you and Jack been just now?" Asked Flora "You know that this is a palace, you must know some basic rules."

"Sorry mum, me and Jack was discussing about something. About a planet called Earth."

"Ya, me and Cyndi discovered an Planet called Earth recently. It's a place where non-magical beings lived."

"Why are you discussing these things?" asked Tecna

"Because the teachers send us there for a mission in Albuquerque; New Mexico. I am currently working with Cyndi."

"Ok? When are we going to Earth?" asked Brandon

"Anytime before this week." Replied Jack. Just then, Tecna thought of something.

"Wait, we have almost traveled the whole magical dimension to find Bloom. What how if she is in that place called Earth?" said Tecna

"You're right Tecna! Maybe Bloom is in Earth now!" said Timmy

"So are we going to Earth now?" asked Sky anxiously

"Don't be so anxious Sky-"

"I just want to meet her, please!"

"Ok, but sky I still don't know that Bloom will forgive you or not if she meets you."

"She will, I hope. Can we go now?"  
"Mum don't we need to pack our things first?" asked Jack

"We an always buy things from there Jack." Replied Stella and she took out her scepter. "Here we go!" yelled Stella and they transported their self to Earth, Albuquerque; New Mexico.

* * *

Ok? Now Sky and the rest are going to find Bloom. What will Bloom reactions will be? And what will Jolin and Jason reactions will be if they know the truth? No way, this questions is not involved in the next few chapters. And Bloom met who recently? Find out if you read it... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok here we are." Said Stella.

"Stella are you sure that we are in Earth?" asked Sky

"Well I'm sure that we are here." Replied Tecna looking at her device, which looks like a compass. "Albuquerque; New Mexico is it Jack?"

"Yes we are here." Replied Jack "Now we have to do a research of people's lifestyle. Right Cyndi?"

"Yup, You're right Jack." Replied Cyndi looking around. "Come on let's go find a place to stay before it's too late."

"But do you know the way?" asked Riven

" Nope, but maybe we can walk around." Replied Cyndi

"Well I think we have to ask someone." Said Flora

"But there is no people around here!" said Sky

"Let's walk around, and maybe there will be people walking past by." Said Heila

"True, come on let's go before sunset." Said Jack and off they went.

Somewhere nearby, the wildcats and academic club were on the basketball court.

"Well, same as usual meet you here back at 3 hours." Said Jason

"Ok fine, see you soon!" replied Jolin and she begin to ride on her bicycle.

"Girls, see you soon at the usual place!"

"No problem Jo. We will be there after we've packed our things." Replied Gabriella

"Ok then see ya!" said Jolin and off she went.

On the way, the winx and heroes were looking around if there are any people here.

"Damm there is no people here!" shouted Sky angrily kicking the small stones.

"Relax Sky, we will find Bloom." Concerned Brandon.

"Dad look!" said Jack tapped Brandon's shoulder and pointing Jolin cycling and stopped somewhere near the bench and sit on it reading her book.

"Maybe we could ask her."

"Well she looks kinda familiar, I wonder who is she?" asked Riven

"Isn't that Bloom?" said Layla shocked as Jolin really looks like Bloom.  
"Bloom?" said Sky and was about go to Jolin. But suddenly, Brandon stopped him.

"Wait, according to Bloom's age that girl over there isn't that young." He replied.

"Ya according to my calculation, Bloom should be somewhere around our age." Replied Tecna

"Then you mean that I am old already?" said Stella staring Tecna

"Well Tecna doesn't mean that right?" said Timmy to prevent a fight.

"Whatever guys, we need to ask her where to find a hotel nearby to stay." Said Jack looking at Jolin.

"Jack what are you looking?" asked Cyndi "Oh I see, you got a crush on that girl is it?"

"No, of course not" replied Jack and he goes to Jolin's there. Just then, the academic clubs came and they all went to Jolin.

"Finally you guys are here." Said Jolin.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" said Gabriella.

"Never mind." Said Jolin and noticed Jack coming to her.

"Erm Mr, may I help you?" asked Jolin

"I just want to ask if there is a hotel nearby. " Replied Jack "You see me and my family and friends just reached here and not sure where to go."

"Oh I see, just walk out of this park and turn right. There you will reach Fragrance Hotel I think. " Said Jolin

"Oh Thanks but I am still not sure" Said Jack confused.

"Well, Taylor can you bring them to there? We will meet you here again later," said Jolin

"No problem Jo." Replied Taylor. "Come follow me Mr…"

"Jack, my name is Jack." Replied Jack

"Ok? Nice to meet you." Said Taylor "I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you too, my family and friends are just there." Said Jack and they walk to the winx and Heroes.

"So they are your family." Said Taylor after meeting them.  
"Yup, and this is my best pal Cyndi." Said Jack

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Cyndi

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Taylor." Replied Taylor. "Come on let's go before I'm late to meet Jo back here again." Said Taylor and off they went. On the way, Jack begins to ask Taylor some question.

"Erm Taylor…"

"Yes may I help you?" asked Taylor

"Can I ask you about the friend whom you chat with just now? What's her name and where she lived?"

"Jack, are you having a crush with her?" asked Taylor

"Well I think so…"

"Well I can give you some information. She is Jolin and also the top 1st student of East High. As for where she stays, sorry I can't tell to a stranger. You either ask her boyfriend or herself in person." Replied Taylor

"But, wait she got Boyfriend?"

"Yes she does have a boyfriend." Said Taylor as they reached there. "Ok we are at Fragrance hotel now. Goodbye for now, my friends are waiting for me." Said she and off she went.

"Well, I guess the road is short!" said Cyndi changing the subject. "Come on let's get in before it's late."

"Ya Cyndi is right. Come on let's go." Said Flora and they went in to the hotel.

After a while, Taylor went back to the usual place and meet Jolin and the rest.  
"Wow within 15 mins, you brought them there…" said Jolin

"Yup." Replied Taylor. "What you guys discussing while I was away?"

"Talking about jobs we are going to work at my mum's so-called boyfriend's country club." Replied Jolin.

"Wait, you mean that he's not your mum's boyfriend?" asked Taylor

"Ya he is not. In fact, he got his own family. He got 2 children whom is also twins."

"Wow, then he and your mum-"

"-Was just sort of friends whom have not met for years." Replied Jolin.

"Oh I see…" said Taylor "Oh yeah by the way, what jobs you wanted to work as in the country club?"

"Well me and Gabriel were working as lifeguard. Martha and the rest are working as the dish washer."

"Ok that's good. Well what's my job?"

"Well your job is to be a waitress, you willing to?" said Jolin

"Well at least better than washing plates." Said Taylor and the rest begin to stare at her.

"What is it?"

"Relax guys, Taylor doesn't mean to right?" said Gabriella. "I think we got to go now, remember?"

"Ya, before they get angry, Taylor." Whispered Jolin.

"Ya Taylor, Jo is right." Whispered Gabriella "Bye see you guys!" said Gabriella to the rest and off she, Taylor and Jolin went.

At Bloom's side, she was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly, there is an portal opened and Bloom was shocked that it was her parent whom came and visit her.

"Mum, dad?" said Bloom shocked

"Ya Bloom, we are here to visit you." Said Miriam hugging her daughter.

"I miss you guys…what brings you guys here by the way?" asked Bloom after the hug.

"We are here to see if you're okay…." Said Oritel

"Well I'm fine of course!" said Bloom "I felt stress is out of my mind, and-"

"Actually Bloom, if you still can't find a suitable blood narrow you only have few months to live. So have you decided to tell Jason and Jolin the truth?" asked Miriam

"Well mum, I don't know…I kept thinking what if Jolin and Jason knows the truth about Magix, Sky, the winx and heroes and about my sickness? They will obviously get freak out and especially Jolin, she will not believe it…"

"But Bloom, you musts-" Suddenly, someone press the doorbell.

"Mum, Dad I think you guys have to go. We can't let some outsiders know about us." Said Bloom

"Ok then, see ya my dear." Said Miriam kissed Bloom's forehead and she went back into the portal. Bloom then get up and opened the door.

"Hi Bloom." Said a guy

"Hi Ms.Bloom." said 2 twins standing beside the guy.

"Hi Darien, Sharpay and Ryan. Come in and have a seat." Said Bloom inviting them to her house.

"So Bloom, How you been recently?" asked Darien after sitting down.

"I am fine, thanks. How about you?" asked Bloom

"Busy, you know. My country Club and my kids…"

"Hey dad we're not kids, we are young adults." Said a blond hair girl whom is Sharpay.

"Ya dad, think before you speak." Said another boy whom is Ryan.  
"Okok, you won." Said Darien "So, are you going out for a lunch later?"

"Well, of course. Why not?" replied Bloom.

"Mum we're back!" shouted Jolin and Jason after they opened and closed the door. Then they noticed Darien and other 2 twins.

"Hi uncle Darien." Said Jolin "And they are…"

"Oh let me introduce, they are Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay, Ryan this is Jolin and Jason." Said Bloom

"Hi, nice to meet you cutie." Said Sharpay looking at Jason

"Hi there, nice to meet you two." Said Ryan

"Nice to meet you too." Said Jolin and Jason

"Me and uncle Darien are going to have lunch. So you two, stay here with Sharpay and Ryan." Said Bloom "Should we go now?"

"Well of course, come on." Said Darien and they went off together.

"So you two, what we going to do?" asked Sharpay

"Well I don't know, right Jason?" asked Jolin

"Hum yeah." Said Jason  
"Well, just to ask which school you're from?" asked Ryan

"Well we both are from East High, and-"

"East High? That's our ex's school!" Said Sharpay

"Really?" said Jolin  
"Ya, we're from there but due to some reason me and my sis got to transfer to another school." Replied Ryan

"Do you guys know Troy and Gabriella?" asked Sharpay "You know Troy that basketball boy, the wildcat captain?"

"Well we do know them." Replied Jolin "But due to some reason, Troy is no longer the wildcat captain…"

"What?" said Sharpay in shocked "Why, what happened?"

"Because Troy said he is sick of it, and pass the position to me." Replied Jason

"Then how about his girlfriend, Gabriella?" asked Ryan

"Mr, I am his girlfriend." Said Jolin Jealous. "Gabriel is my Bro's Girlfriend."

"What?" shouted Sharpay and Ryan in shocked. "You mean you guys are third party?"

"No way, I only knows that Gabriel and Troy got a fight and broke up." Replied Jolin

"Ya don't believe ask Taylor or Chad." Added Jason, Sharpay and Ryan were very shocked.  
"Well, how about showing us around the house?" Said Sharpay changing the subject. "It's like you know, curious…"

"Well of course." Said Jolin "Come I bring you to a music room that-"

"Jo, didn't you know that mum don't want us to get connected by musical?" warned Jason and Jolin gave him a glare.

"Shut up Jason, just go there for a while won't kill us right?"

"But I-"

"Come on, I'll bring you there," said Jolin ignoring Jason. Jason have no choice, so he followed Jolin.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan in this chapter, hope you like it 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!!!" said them after get in to Bloom's music room.

"This place is cool!" said Ryan touching the piano

"Ya, your mum is a musician is it?" asked Sharpay and Jolin nodded

"Then you must be interested in Musical too!"

"Yes I do, but mum does not allow." Replied Jolin

"Oh why?" asked Ryan

"We don't know, it seems like she object us to get involved things related to musical" said Jason

"Oh, but it's your choice. You need not to listen to your mum." Said Sharpay  
"But-"

"Sharpay is right Jason." Said Jolin. When Jason was about to speak, the doorbell ring.

"I'll go get it." Said Jolin and she went down to the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Jo." Said Gabriella

"Gabriel, Taylor, Troy and Chad! What brings you here?"

"You forgot your book Jo." Replied Gabriella and she handed a book to Jolin

"Aww thanks, how forgetful am I!" said Jolin and they laughed. Just then, Sharpay, Ryan and Jason came down from the stairs.

"Sharpay, Ryan!" shouted the rest beside Jolin and Jason as they were shocked. "You guys came back!"

"Of course duh, miss you guys!" said Sharpay  
"How you guys been ever since you transferred to new school?" asked Troy

"Fine, you look still the same Troy." Replied Sharpay "Basketball boy!"

"Haha that's funny Sharpay."

"Come in and have a seat." Said Jolin inviting them to the house.

"You're same as usual, Sharpay." Said Taylor

"Kinda, oh how are you guys after me and Sharpay transferred to new school?" asked Ryan

"Still the same as usual." Replied Chad

"By the way, Jo how you get to know Sharpay and Ryan?" Asked Gabriella

"Well they are my mum's friend's children. You know that uncle Darien?" said Jolin

"Wow, it's so coincidental that Uncle Darien's twins are Sharpay and Ryan!" said Troy surprised.

"Ya, the world is too small!" said Jason and they laughed.  
"Oh yeah Jolin, since you and your brother are so interested in musical, my dad's country club got an annual Midsummer Night's Talent Show. Want to join?" asked Sharpay

"Well we are going to work at your dad's country club, I don't think we have time to-"

"Come on, since my dad owned that country club we can also do anything we want! We are his children, ok?" said Sharpay

"Well I think you're right, Sharpay." Said Jolin putting a fake smile.

"Sharpay, I am joining!" said Taylor rising up her hand. "So as Chad, right?"

"Huh?" said Chad and Taylor gave him a glare. "Ya ya of course!"  
"Well since Jo and the rest are joining, I'll join too." Said Troy

"Count me in please!" said Gabriella

"What?!" said Jason shocked.

"Hey, you're not going to let you girlfriend be along right?" said Jolin giving Jason a glare.  
"Well I'm joining too, in that case!" said Jason

"Good, that's the wildcats' sprit!" said Ryan and they begin to laugh.

At a restaurant, Bloom and Darien were having lunch and keep talking about their past.

"Haha, that time I was just an immature kid, now I'm an grown up man now and-"

"Act to be a gentleman?" added Bloom and they laughed

"To say the truth, you're different from the past. Last time you always come and irritated me."

"Ya, remember the 1st time I meet you and wanted to invite you to my dorm, you blast at me?" said Darien

"Ya, at that time you're very irritating. So I teach you a lesson but you still came to me every time and…"

"Well the past is past, let's stop talking bout it." Said Darien and he drink his coffee.

"By the way, how you and Diaspro been after you both transferred to Beta academy?" asked Bloom curious

"Well we learn more things in Red Fountain, so we never regretted of school transfer."

"I'm sorry that I made you and Diaspro pissed off." Said Bloom

"It's alright. Actually, I hope that I can go back to the past…I miss the times me and my sister had."

"What happened to Diaspro?"

"She's now enjoying her honeymoon with her hubby, after she and her hubby got married we don't have time to meet each other." Replied Darien

"Oh, just to ask why you and your kids came to Earth?"

"Because now Red Fountain have summer vacation, besides this is not the first time we come to Earth."

"Huh? You mean…"  
"The first time we come to Earth is when I send them to East High, you know I would like them to know what is different between Earth and Magix."

"Ow, I never thought of letting my children knows about Magix." Replied Bloom

"Why?" Asked Darien. "They are the princess and the prince of Earklyon, they should know it."

"Don't talk about that anymore, I just don't want them to know their real identity." Replied Bloom angrily

"Oh my, relax! You're temper never change at all, what happened between you and Sky actually?"

"He got another woman, so I bring Jolin and Jason to Earth so that he and the rest won't find me here." Bloom replied and Darien was shocked.

"But there is a lot of realms in Magix, why you came to Earth?"

"I think I should tell you, but please keep it as a secret." Begged Bloom

"Ok, so can you tell me now?"

"I got Leukemia, and doctor recommended me to come to Earth as this place will made me de-stress, and my life will live longer."

"What? You mean cancer? That sickness can be cured, but need a suitable blood narrow."

"My parents' blood narrow doesn't suit me, Jolin and Jason were weak and-"

"You can't keep this secret forever! What how if you-"

"I have no choice Darien, please don't tell anyone about it." Begged Bloom

"Well alright." Said Darien.

"I think we should go now." Said Bloom

"Ya, before Sharpay and Ryan messed up your house!" replied Darien and they laughed. After a while, they came out from the restaurant and chatting all the way. Somewhere around there, Sky and the rest were waiting for a cab as they are going to have a tour and also to find Bloom. Then Stella dosed off as she saw Bloom was just opposite side of the road!

"Sky, girls! I saw Bloom!" Stella said and everyone was shocked that Bloom was just right in front of them!

"Bloom!" yelled Sky and Bloom noticed him.

"Oh no, Darien quick get in to the car!" said Bloom noticing that Sky was coming to her. Darien immediately opened the car door and they quickly hopped in and closed the door. When Sky was about to catch up, Darien drive and off they went.

"Bloom, Bloom!" yelled Sky chasing the car. Bloom noticed that but she ignored it, until Sky was very exhausted and was unable to chased after that car anymore.

"Why, why…" said Sky exhausted as he look at the car going away.

"Sky!" yelled the rest and they catch up. "Why she ran away from me?"

"What you did to her was unforgivable duh!" said Stella

"Stella!" yelled the girls

"What happened mum?" Cyndi asked Flora "Why are you guys chasing that car?"

"That's Bloom, Cyndi." Said Flora. "Now we all know that she's with Darien now."

"Damm why am I so useless?" said Sky blaming himself

"Wait Sky, if she was with Darien, that means there is hope for us to know where Bloom is." Said Tecna

"Really?" asked Heila

"Yes, all we have to do is to do a research about Darien. Why he came to Earth all that." Added Timmy

"See Sky? There's hope so don't give up!" said Brandon encouraging his buddy.

"I guess you're right, Brandon." Said Sky and he stand up. "Come on let's go back and check about that Darien." Said Sky

"That's the heroes' sprit!" said Riven punched Sky's shoulder, and then off they went.

* * *

Ok Sky met Bloom but luckily Bloom got away in time...  
Or else Sky have to explained those rubbish again... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Damm, they found me now." Said Bloom

"Relax Bloom, everything's going to be alright." Said Darien driving.

"Darien, you don't know. I prayed everyday to stopped seeing Sky again, but I don't think the god are helping me…"

"Ha since when you believed in God?" asked Darien and they laughed.

"We got to go now." Said Gabriella

"Aww, so fast?" Complained Sharpay

"No choice, we got to go before our parents get Mad." Said Chad and he went to open the door.

"See ya then!" said Jolin

"Bye!" said them and off they went. After a while, Bloom and Darien come back.

"Thanks for the Treat. Darien." Said Bloom

"No problem, it's just a treat." Said Darien. "Sharpay, Ryan got to go now!"

"Ok!" said Sharpay and Ryan and they went to their father. "Bye Jo and Jason, nice to meet you guys!" said Sharpay "Toodles!"

"Toodles!" said Jolin and Jason

"Bye Jolin!" said Ryan giving a smirk, and off they went.

"Oh yeah mum, when are we going to work at the country club?" asked Jason

"Well if I'm not wrong, it's tomorrow Jason." Replied Bloom. Suddenly, Jolin noticed that Bloom is a bit pale.

"Mum, are you alright?" asked Jolin worried. "You looked very ill…"  
"Huh? Oh Jolin I'm alright, maybe I'm too tired." Said Bloom "I will feel better after a nap." Said Bloom and she went in to her room. Jolin and Jason have no idea what's going on, but they afraid that mum will get angry if they keep asking. So they decided to go back to their room. But when Jolin was about to go back, she discovered that she dropped her bracelet.

"Jason." Whispered Jolin "I think I dropped my bracelet in the music room."

"What?" shouted Jason and Jolin slap his shoulder.

"Be quiet before mum knows it." Warned Jolin.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll go back to the music room, as for you…go back to your room please."

"Ok, but be careful." Said Jason and he went back to his room. Jolin then sneak back to the music room again, searching for her bracelet. After a while, she discovered that her bracelet was under the piano. She stood down and picked it up.  
"You're here, thank goodness." Said Jolin and was about to go, just then, she noticed there is a small lockette on the piano. She took and looks at it, as she never knew that her mum kept this beautiful lockette.  
"Well I don't think mum will mind for lending me this lockette for a while!" said Jolin and she sneak out from the music room, along with Bloom's lockette.

"Now what are we going to do?" Complained Sky

"Relax Sky, since we reached Darien's country Club, he should be there." Said Tecna.

"Hey there he is!" said Stella noticing Darien came out from the country club. Sky immediately runs to Darien, and Darien was shocked to see Sky.

"Hi Sky, nice to see you again." Said Darien

"Don't act Darien, I know that you have been seeing Bloom." Said Sky angrily "Where she is?"

"I don't know where she is ok? Now hands off before I call the police!" yelled Darien and he pushed Sky off. The rest ran to Sky immediately.

"Please Darien, if you know where Bloom is, can you please tell us?" begged Stella

"Wait, please stop the nagging!" yelled Darien frustrated. "Even though you begged me I still can't tell you guys. I'm so sorry but I have to keep my promise."

"Please Darien? Tell us please?" begged Musa

"I got to go, see ya!" said Darien and he hopped in to his car and drive off.

"Damm, stupid Darien!" said Heila angrily. "After all we are ex-schoolmates!"

"Well he kept his promise…" said Flora

"SO, we are finding Bloom and we need to know where she is all right?" shouted Sky frustrated.

"Relax, everything going to be alright, Sky." Comfort Layla

"Ya Sky, like what Layla said." Said Nabu tapped Sky's shoulder. "I think we got to go Sky. Come on, let's go."

"Fine…" said Sky sighing and off they went.

The next day, it was Jolin and Jason first day of work in the country club. After the twins finished their breakfast and reached Darien's country Club, they met Troy and the rest at the entry. (The rest of the academic clubs gave up the mind of working in the country club cause of Taylor's words.)

"Hey wildcats!" said Jolin hugged Troy. "Troy, nice looking."

"Ya you too, Jo." Said Troy after the hug.  
"Gabriel, ready for the first day of work?" asked Jason

"Of course Jason…" said Gabriella and she kissed Jason's forehead. The rest of the wildcats looked at him.

"Whoa!" said the wildcats and Jason gave them a glare

"Ok, stop the romance and start work now!" said Chad, as he was really scared that Jason would get angry.

"Ya, Chad is right, let's go!" said Taylor and she pulled Jolin and Gabriella then went into the country club. After a while, they went to meet Sharpay and Ryan at the swimming pool after they changed their outfit.

"Hey Gabriella, Jo!" said Sharpay

"Hey Sharpay!" said Gabriella

"Nice to see you again, Jolin." Said Ryan looking at Jolin

"Ya, you too." Replied Jolin

"Are you ready for the rehearsal?" said Sharpay

"What rehearsal?"

"Well we are having rehearsal for the talent show, 1 more week till the talent show!"

"What? But we need to work-"

"Well my dad approved you guys can have work and practice at the same time." Said Ryan

"Really?" said Troy shocked

"Ya, don't forget that my dad owns this country club." said Sharpay proud

"Ya, true…" said Taylor

"What are we waiting for then, come on!" squeals Sharpay and she pulled Jolin till they reached to a room, a room that has a big space.

"Wow, this room is supreme!" said Jolin walking around

"Yup, this will be our rehearsal room for time being." Said Sharpay proud

"Ok?" nodded the rest confused

"Now, all we have to do is to choose which songs we should sing!" squeals Sharpay happily

"Ya sure." Said Troy raising his eyebrows

"Ya, ya…" said the rest

"Ryan will teach us some cool dance steps, will you Ryan?" said Sharpay

"Of course duh!" said Ryan tapped Sharpay's shoulder

"And…"

On another side, Sky and the rest were in the country club, as they are not giving up hope of finding Bloom. But also, they are here to have fun too.

"What is it Sky?" asked Brandon as he noticed Sky is still the same as usual, an unhappy face.

"I hope that we can find Bloom here." Replied Sky

"Ya of course, but first we need to have fun. So that we can get rid of some stress!" said Brandon cheering his buddy up.

"Ok fine…" said Sky.

"Opps sorry Sharpay, I think I need to go to the ladies for time being." Lied Jolin, as she doesn't really like to hear Sharpay's comments about the talent show.

"Ok, you may go but please come back soon." Said Sharpay and Jolin ran out from the room. Just then, Jack and Cyndi decided to have a race of who swims the fastest.

"Ready, get set go!" said Jack and they start to swim. When Cyndi was about to reached the end of the swimming pool, she suddenly felt that her leg was in pain.

"Help, I got leg cramp." Shouted Cyndi and she was about to drown. Jack and the rest was about to save her, but when Jolin heard the yelling she ran and dives into the pool, and saved Cyndi up. She carried Cyndi and let her sit on a chair nearby, and stood down massaging Cyndi's leg.

"Is it this spot?" asked Cyndi massaging and Cyndi gave a great yell. The winx and heroes came to Cyndi, asking her if she is all right.

"Thanks for saving my daughter…Jolin?" said Flora shocked

"You're…"

"Remember me?" said Jack and she stand in front of Jolin "I'm the passerby who asked you where to…"

"Oh yeah, Mr…"

"Jack, called me Jack." Said Jack happily

"Hi Jack, by the way how you get my name?"

"A friend of yours told me."

"I see, you guys are the member of this country club?"

"Ya, oh Jolin meet my friend Cyndi whom you saved just now."

"Hi there, thanks for saving me." Said Cyndi

"No problem, I'm the lifeguard here and this is my duty."

"Wow cool, you're working here." Said Jack

"Yup, they are…"

"She my mother, and that's my dad." Said Jack pulled Stella and Brandon

"Hi, Ms and Mr nice to meet you."

"Nah, just call me Ms Stella." Said Stella.

"Okay if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, this is my husband Brandon by the way." Said Stella holding Brandon's hand.

"Nice to meet you uncle Brandon."

"And they are my friends! Flora and Heila whom is Cyndi's Parents, Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven, Layla and Nabu and that blond hair guy is Sky." Said Stella. Jolin then noticed Sky and was shocked.

"Oh my god, you look just like my twin brother!" said Jolin shocked. Just then, Sky noticed the lockette that Jolin is wearing.

"Where you got this lockette?" asked Sky

"This? I found it in my mum's music room." Replied Jolin "Why you asked?" When Sky was about to Speak, Sharpay came and run to Jolin.

"Hey Jo what took you so long? The rest are waiting for you, let's go." Said Sharpay and she pulled Jolin. Sky keeps looking at Jolin, till she's gone.

"That lockette, I gave it to Bloom…"

"Bloom, wait could she be Bloom?" said Stella  
"No she not Bloom, like I said Bloom should be our age." Said Tecna

"What Tecna said is truth." Said Flora

"Wait, I remembered a thing. Remember that when Bloom met Sky, she went unconscious?" said Layla and they started to have a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_What are you doing here? Didn't I chase you out just now?" yelled Oritel angrily_

"_Sorry father, but I have no choice. How is Bloom?" said Sky worried_

"_Thanks to you she is now having a difficult labour! If there is something happened to her and her children, you're going to pay for it!" yelled Miriam angrily_

"_She is pregnant?" shouted Stella in surprised_

"_Ya, but-" just then, the doctor came out._

"_What happened to Bloom?" asked Miriam_

"_Congratulations your majesties, princess have given birth 1 boy and 1 girl. But because the babies were premature, they need some special care."_

"_Ok we got it." Said Oritel_

"_And she can't take those medicine anymore, se need new one in order to control-" Oritel stopped the doctor and pushed him to another corner, having a private conversation._

_After a while, Oritel sends the doctor off and turned back and punched Sky. The rest stopped Oritel and Oritel clam down._

"_Oritel relax" stopped Miriam and she turned to the king and queen of Earklyon. "Sorry in-laws, I think you need to go back."_

"_But what about Bloom?" asked Sky_

"_You still have the nerve to say, no way Bloom will ever see you again, so as her children."_

"_But I-"_

"_I think we really need to go, come let's go." Said the queen and they went out the castle._

"_Can we see Bloom?" asked Layla_

"_Well I think not now, you may see her the next time."_

"_But we-"_

"_Stella, I think we have to go back to Solaria. Jack is waiting for us and he needs his mummy." Said Brandon and Stella nodded._

"_Ok, goodbye your majesties." Said Stella and off they went._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Maybe she is…" said Tecna

"Yes she is, my daughter," said Sky happily "I found my daughter!"

"What do you mean uncle Sky?" asked Jack and Cyndi confused

"You know what Jack Cyndi?" said Stella and Flora happily "That girl Jolin is uncle's Sky daughter."

"Really, cool!" Said Jack and Cyndi happily

"I'm going to tell her about it." Said Sky and Brandon stopped him

"No Sky, wait! I don't think that she knows that you're his dad. And besides, we haven't met her twin brother."

"And Bloom, we have to find her." Said Riven

"Maybe you're right." Said Sky "We will tell her the truth after we found Bloom and her twin brother."

"I wonder what will her twin brother looks like. She said that he looks like uncle Sky, humm…" said Cyndi daydreaming

"Cyndi, stop your daydream." Said Flora

"Fine mum…"

"Now we found Jolin, all we have to do is to find out where is Bloom from her…" said Heila

"You're right buddy." Said Sky tapping Heila's shoulder.

* * *

Ok guys, here's the update. I have no idea now!!! Can anyone give me some ideas please???? 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, now let's start the discussion." Said Sharpay. "I decided to use the song of the phantom of the opera 1986."

"But I thought it meant for 2 person?" asked Taylor

"Yes, I'm going to be Christine and Jason is going to be Phantom. The rest of you are the backstage singers"

"What?" yelled Jason "I…I can't sing I-"

"I know you can Jason." Said Sharpay smiling "You're the only guy who is it to be the phantom, I can see that you got the talent of musical and-"  
"Either Chad or Troy, I can't sing!"

"Why cause Gabriella will get jealous?" said Sharpay and she turned and looks at Gabriella. "You don't mind I use your boyfriend for a while, right?"

"Well I don't mind." Said Gabriella, but in her mind she is really very mind about Sharpay and Jason.

"Ok let's star practicing ok?" said Sharpay and she on play the music.

After their practice and work, Jason and the rest decided to have a basketball practice at their usual place. The girls decided to have go home and take a break, as it was a very tired day.

"I'm really sick of Sharpay's attitude." Said Chad passed the ball to Jason

"Duh you know her very well since in East High!" said Troy

"Well she's not that bad after all, she is just-"

"Why Jason you got a crush on her?" asked Troy

"No way!" yelled Jason and he throw the ball to Troy. "I got a girlfriend already!"

"You can have a 2nd one too." Chad said Joking

"Very funny Chad." Replied Jason.

"What's so funny?" asked a man and they turned to look, it was Troy's dad Mr. Bolton.

"Yo Mr. Bolton, what brings you here?" said Jason

"Ha I was just strolling around. So you guys having practice here isn't it?"

"Yup." They replied

"So what are you waiting for? Get ready then!"

"No problem coach. Wildcats get ready!" yelled Jason, and Mr. Bolton just stand aside watching them.

**get'cha head in the game**

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
It makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

Woo!

Back to Jolin, she was reading her book while Bloom came in.

"Jolin, how's your first day of work?" asked Bloom

"Well mum, it's not that bad after all…" Just then, Bloom noticed the lockette that Jolin wearing.

"Where you got this from?" asked Bloom

"I got this from your music room?" replied Jolin honestly

"I told you not to go to that room, why can't you listen to me?" yelled Bloom angrily

"But mum, I just don't understand. Why Jason and me cannot go in to that room? Are you keeping something from us?"

"It's for your own good Jolin, I really don't want Jason and you to get things related to musical and-"

"Why? I like things related to musical and nobody can stop me! My decision is final and-" Bloom then slapped Jolin's face.

"You slapped me, you never ever slapped me before!" cried Jolin and she run out.

"Jolin, come back!" yelled Bloom and was about to chase her, but she felt dizzy suddenly and sit on a chair.

"Why, what have I've done…." Cried Bloom

Jolin run out from her house and wanted to find Jason. Accidentally, she knocked on some people, and they were the winx and specialists.

"I'm sorry." Said Jolin wiping her tears.

"Jolin, it's you!" said Jack and he noticed that her eyes were red. "What happened?"

"Nothing just some personal problems." Said Jolin

"Oh, then I don't bother to ask you. Why don't you go home?"

"No, I don't want to!" yelled Jolin "I don't want to see her again!"

"Which her?" asked Cyndi concerned.

"My mum, just because I went to her stupid room of hers, she slapped me."

"Your mum? Why she do that?" asked Sky

"I don't know either." Replied Jolin crying.

"Oh poor girl, don't cry." Concerned Flora hugging Jolin

"Dad, can we like bring her to stay with us for time being?" asked Jack

"Well I-"

"Yes of course, right dear?" said Stella

"Ya of course…"

"Don't worry now, you can stay with us for time being and-"

"But I-"

Never mind, come on it's alright." Said Musa

"Since you guys insisted, thank you then." Jolin said

"Come on let's go." Said Heila and they went back to the hotel, book another room for Jolin.

* * *

**Sorry for long update, kinda busy TT **


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom was lying on the sofa, crying. She never ever beat Jolin once ever, until now. Why could she do that? Because she still can't forget what Sky did to her?

"I shouldn't do that, why?" Blooms kept asking herself. Just then Jason came back and noticed Bloom's face was pale, very pale.

"Mum!" yelled Jason and he run to Bloom "Are you alright?"

"Jason? Ya I'm fine." Lied Bloom "Have you saw Jolin?"

"Jo? I though she came back." Replied Jason and Bloom begin to worried

"What happened mum?"

"I…..I slapped her and she ran out!" cried Bloom

"Huh, why you slapped Jo?"

"Don't ask Jason, go find her now. Quick!" said bloom and Jason ran out. Bloom then take out her cell phone and called Darien.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darien? This is Bloom and-"

"Hi Bloom, what's up?" asked Darien

"Can you help me to find Jolin? She went mad and ran out, now till she haven't come back!"

"What? But I'm busy right now, how about that I will ask Ryan and Sharpay to find her?"

"Ok, as long as she is found." Said Bloom "Thanks"

"No problem, but now I'm really busy bye." Said Darien and he hang up the phone. Bloom was still worried about Jolin and she took her bag and went out from her house, to look for her.

Meanwhile Jolin was in the room thinking of why her mum had slapped her. Just then Jack came to her.

"Are you alright Jolin?" asked Jack confronting her

"I'm alright, just felt tired." Replied Jolin "oh Jack can you follow me to a place?"

"Ok." Replied Jack and Jolin pulled him to a place; on their way they meet Cyndi.

"Hey, where you guys going?" asked Cyndi.

"Wanna come along?" asked Jolin

"Ok, since I'm curious." Replied Cyndi and she followed them. After a while they reached in a very quiet and desert park. Jolin went to a big tree and climb on the rope ladder that was provided. There was a small house on the tree.

"Come up guys!" Shouted Jolin from the house. After Jack and Cyndi climbed up to the house, Jolin pulled up the rope and kept it.

"So, this is your hideout." Said Cyndi looking around.

"Ya, nice isn't it?" said Jolin proud

"Ya it is." Replied Jack.

"Besides my brother, nobody including my mum knows where am I." Said Jolin

"I see." Said Jack. "But now you're letting us know."

"No worries, I trust you 2. I don't know why, although we just met, I kinda felt that we're friends long time ago." Said Jolin

"Wow." said Cyndi

"JOLIN!" Yelled someone outside the house. Jolin then looked outside, it was her brother."

"Why are you here? Is it mum told you to persuade me to go back? Sorry but I'm not."

"Hey Jo, mum know that she's wrong. Just go back ok?" yelled Jason back

"NO and that's final! GO BACK AND BETTER NOT TO TELL ANYONE OUR HIDEOUTS. IF YOU DO I WILL HAUNT YOU!" Yelled Jolin angrily.

"Sigh, ok." Said Jason and he walked off.

"Hey is that your brother, he looks so like uncle Sky." Said Jack

"And he's cute." Said Cyndi

"You're having a crush on my brother isn't it?" asked Jolin and Cyndi nodded.

"Too bad he already got a girlfriend."

"What, who is she?" asked Cyndi

"Her name is Gabriella, Troy's ex-girlfriend and also my friend." Said Jolin.

"Ok, who's Troy?" asked Jack

"He's my boyfriend." Replied Jolin

"You're a third party?" asked Jack shocked.

"No. Troy and Gabriella had a fight, and I don't know what is the fight about cause Jason and me just got transferred in East High in that year. After a while, Troy said that he's tired of being a captain and pass the position to Jason. And Suddenly Gabriella is not as clever as before." Replied Jolin

"Oh I see." Said Cyndi

"Although they are still friends, but I can sense that they still have feelings on each other."

"But why you and Troy are still together then??" asked Jason

"Well, Jason and me. You should say that we are their private counselors." Said Jolin "I don't really have feelings on Troy at all, and so as Jason."

"But is Gabriella in love with him?" asked Cyndi

"I think so, Gabriella and Jason begin together for so long." Said Jolin

"Troy also have-"

"Ya, a bit." Said Jolin

"Oh ok…" said Jack sadly

"So, let's go back now shall we?" Asked Jolin

"Ok." Said Jack and Cyndi, they get out from the house and climb down from the tree and walked off. On their way, they met Troy and the wildcats except Jason.

"Hey Jo." Said Troy

"Hi Troy, wildcats." Replied Jolin. "So, where are you guys going?"

"A mini competition and meeting the girls, you?" asked Chad

"Hanging out with my friends. This is Cyndi and that boy is Jack." Said Jolin introducing.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said the wildcats

"Hi." Said Cyndi and Jack.

"So Jack, you play basketball?" asked Zeke

"Ya sometimes." Replied Jack

"So, you don't mind taking Jason's place?" asked Chad

"Ok, I don't mind."

"Ya, let's go." Said Troy and they went to the basketball court, and there they met their competitors and the girls.

"Yo girls!" Yelled Troy and Gabriella and Taylor ran to the wildcats.

"Hey Jo, just good you're here." Said Gabriella. "I thought we wouldn't be able to find you."

"What is it?" asked Jolin

"Jason called me and told me everything, aren't you going back?" asked Taylor

"No." yelled Jolin

"What happened?" asked Troy

"Tell you later, now go play ball." Said Jolin and she walked away, Cyndi was worried and followed her.

* * *

I need reviews for ideas, please! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Jolin!" Yelled Bloom finding Jolin in her usual hangouts, Sharpay and Ryan are with her.

"Erm, Aunt Bloom I think you need to rest. You look very pale!" Said Sharpay

"Ya Aunt Bloom, I think you need to rest." Added Ryan

"I'm alright." said Bloom very tired.

"Bloom!" Yelled Darien run to Bloom and hold her "Are you alight, you look sick."

"I just want to find Jolin as soon as possible." Said Bloom

"But you're sick, why not let Sharpay and Ryan find her? I'll bring you home." Said Darien

"Thanks Darien." Said Bloom and she followed Darien home. Sharpay and Ryan continue to search for Jolin after saying goodbye.

Back to Jolin and the rest, the boys were playing basketball and the girls were listening why Jolin leave home.

"Well Jo, actually you do not need to leave." Said Gabriella

"It's just musical and a stupid lockette, I don't know what the hell happened to mum." Said Jolin

"I was wondering, why your mum won't let you join musical?" asked Taylor and Jolin shake her head.

"I think I know why." Said Cyndi and when she was about to say it out, the boys run to them.

"So how's the game?" asked Jolin changing the subject

"Great, thanks to Jack!" praised Troy tapping Jack's shoulder.

"He's great at balls!" Said Chad. "Wanna join wildcats?"

"No thanks, me and Cyndi just come to this town and do some research." Said Jack. "Well be back if we finished our project."

"What is the project about?" asked Gabriella

"It's about you guys' daily life in this town?" said Cyndi.

"Oh, weird project." Said Zeke

"Jo!" Yelled Sharpay and Ryan running to them.

"Mum told you to come right?" said Jolin. "I'll be leaving."

"Hey Jo, Aunt Bloom is sick now cause of finding you." Said Ryan

"What, oh my I think I better go back now! Bye guys!" Said Jolin and she followed Ryan and Sharpay back home.

"What happened exactly?" asked Troy

"We'll tell you during lunch, let's go!" said Taylor, and off they went.

When Jolin is back home, she quickly ran to mum's room. She saw Bloom was lying on her bed; Darien and Jason were just beside her.

"MUM!" Cried Jolin and she ran to her mum

"Jo, finally you're back." Said Bloom with a weak tone

"Mum are you alright?" asked Jolin worried, looking at her mum.

"I'm sorry Jolin, I've shouldn't have slapped you." Said Bloom and she hugged Jolin.

"I'm sorry mum, I've made you worried." Cried Jolin

"Ok, looks like I got to go now." Said Darien standing up. "Sharpay, Ryan let's go."

"Ok dad." Said the twins and off they went.

"I go get a glass of fruit punch." Said Jason and he ran out from the room.

"Jolin, I think I'll let you join the talent show." Said Bloom. "I hope I can see my daughter and son sing on stage."

"Really mum?" said Jolin with full of surprise. "Thank you."

"Only this time, I hope there is no next time." Said Bloom smiling at her.

Cyndi and Jack went back to hotel after they had their lunch with their new friends. When they were back, the winx and heroes were like having a fight again.

"What is it this time? Yelled Jack

"Oh Jack, you're back." Said Stella

"See Stella, I told you he and Cyndi will be back." Said Brandon

"Because of this?" asked Cyndi "Come on we're not 5 already."

"Where's Jo?" asked Sky as he never see Jolin with them.

"She's back home, you may return the room to the hotel now." Said Jack.

"Oh, man I never ask where she's stays. Or else I'll know where is Bloom!"

"Who is the one whom chase Bloom away?" Yelled Musa

"Man not again." Sighed Cyndi and Jack.

"I think we should go now." Said Flora and Stella, and they pushed their children and husbands out.

"What, just because I'm drunk and slept with another woman?" Yelled Sky

"Seriously, it's really your fault Sky." Said Tecna

"Enough dear." Said Timmy trying to stop a fight.

"I know I'm wrong already, why you guys just can't-"

"Girls can't tolerate these!" said Layla "Unless you dare to bet on it that you'll tell them the truth."

"I need a break!" said Sky and he ran out till he reaches on the golf cart and drives to the golf sessions (Where golfers play golf), and took a deep breath looking at the pond. Taking a golf club and swing around.

Bet on it 

Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Sky:  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Sky:  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Sky:  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all Ive lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Sky:  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Sky:  
Blame the world and never blame you  
Chorus: I will never  
Sky:  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

Believe

I'm not goin' stop  
Not goin' to stop till i get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
We'll end up on top  
Bet On it  
bet on it  
bet on it  
Bet on it you can

Bet on it  
bet on it  
bet on it  
bet on me

I'm gonna make it right.  
That is the way.  
To turn my life around.  
Today is the day.  
And i'm the type of guy who means what i say.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
You can bet on me.

* * *

I know this chapter kinda craps, cause I need to finish this story asap and continue others one. it is stress, isn't it?  
Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days, the wildcats were still working at the country club as usual. But one day there's a new manager came, and his was Mr. Fulton. He's Sharpay's so-called pet, and also kinda very strict to every employees' work.

"Oh dear here he comes again." Said Zeke give a warning glance.

"Troy, Chad what are you doing?" Yelled Fulton as he saw them broke a plate.

"I'll deduct that from your salary."

"Sorry Mr. Fulton, I didn't mean to-"

"2 times from your salary, Mr. Danforth!" Said the unreasonable Mr. Fulton and suddenly notices a basketball at Chad's arm.

""As evidence by the little toy you seem to carry all the times?"

Puzzled, Chad glanced down at his arm, oh.

"It's a basketball, sir." He explained

"Better known at Lava Springs as a non-approved recreation device." Mr. Fulton said as he took the basketball from Chad.

"Now get back to work." Said Mr. Fulton tossing the ball and walked to Zeke.  
"Zeke, you'll assist Chef Michael in…"

"As the chef pulled trays of fresh scones from the oven, Zeke said happily, "The promise Land."

"Miss Mckessie, waitress, and when needed, candies. Danforth, Jason and Bolton dishwasher, and-"

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Yelled Jolin and Gabriella rushed into the kitchen. Mr. Fulton looked at his watch and raised one eyebrow.

"It would seem your break is a minute and a half earlier, Miss Montez and Jolin. Let's hope no members drowned in your absence." He said and then turned to Troy and Jason.

"Do clock in on time. Three infractions of any kind and your employment are terminated." He glanced at Gabriella and Jolin and turned on his heel and exited the kitchen, as swiftly as possible.

"Okay…he seriously freaks me out." Said Gabriella

Chad and Troy nodded. "Suddenly I'm missing Ms. Darbus," Admitted Chad. "How sick is that?"

Jason and Troy Decided it was time to get everyone focused on the positive.

"Guys, there's a hoop out back, we get two fee meals a day, and we only wear geeky outfits when on duty. All for one, one for all. Come on, it's our summer." Said Jason.

They all brighten up.

"What team?" Yelled Troy

Wildcats!" They all yelled back

"Come on," said Chad

_How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?_

_Taylor:  
I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep_

_Zeke:  
We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet_

_Jolin:  
Well, I got rags instead of riches_

_Chad:  
And all these dirty dishes_

_Jolin, Taylor and Chad:  
Just wish I had three wishes_

_Gabriella:  
(Okay guys, break it up)_

_Jason:  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!_

_Chad:  
(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)_

_Jason:  
(Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around)  
_  
_Chad:  
I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post_

_Taylor:  
That sure beats hangin' here_

_Taylor & Jolin:  
And burning someone's toast._

_Zeke:  
I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress_

_Jolin and Zeke:  
Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess_

_Troy:  
We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out_

_Troy and Gabriella:  
We'll make things right  
The sun will shine  
If we work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
If we all come together_

_Jason, Jolin, Troy & Gabriella:  
If we work this out!!_

_Troy:  
(Let's work it!)  
Tell me what you want_

_Gabriella:  
Tell me what you need_

_Zeke:  
A little bit of sugar_

_Taylor:  
A little bit of butter_

_Jolin:  
It's the perfect recipe!_

_All:  
Pay day!_

_Jason:  
It'll taste so sweet_

_All:  
Pay Day!_

_Zeke:  
Good enough to eat_

_Jason:  
Gonna make some motion pictures_

_Taylor:  
Hit the mall with all my sisters_

_Zeke:  
Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

_Jolin:  
Kick it with the music mixers_

_Chad:  
Buy a ride that suits my style_

_Taylor:  
Lounge around the pool and while_

_Troy:  
Make a date with my favorite girl_

_Troy & Jolin:  
We've got it made!_

_All:  
Oh, oh, oh  
We've got to work, work  
To work this out  
We'll make things right,  
The sun will shine  
If we work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!  
_

"Can't we work this out?" asked Jason looking at Chad

"Ok." Replied Chad, and everyone cheered. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps and immediately go back to work again as Mr. Fulton come into the kitchen and doing spot check again.

On another side, Sky and the rest came to the country club again.

"How many times must we come here?" asked Stella "I'm tired!"

"Hey, it's not a bad thing to come here after all." Said Jack

"Cause you will miss Jolin." Teased Cyndi

"And you, Jason."

"Hey-"

"Wow, you guys are here again?" said Jolin going towards them

"Ya, hey we are looking for a job too!" said Jack

"What?" Yelled the rest

"Are you crazy Jack?" whispered Cyndi

"No I'm not, if you want to see Jason you better follow my instructions!"

"What is it so secretive?" asked Jolin

"Me and Cyndi are looking for job, so can we work here in country club?"

"I don't know, I think I'll have to help you to ask Sharpay and Ryan. Follow me!" said Jolin and the both of them followed her.

"What's Jack up to?" asked Stella

"Wooing Sky's daughter, I supposed." Replied Brandon

"Hey, let's find Darien now ok?" said Sky

"Ok chill down Sky." Said Riven, and off they went.

* * *

I seriously getting freak out of this story -.-"

This is getting harder and harder...


	11. Chapter 11

It was a perfect day…until a convertible with license plates that read FABULUS rolled through the front gates. A valet rushed forward to greet the driver, and that person is Diaspro.

"Miss Diaspro, looking very sharp this summer," the valet said

"Thank you, David," Diaspro said, with just the right combination of reserve and warmth.

"Can you find some shade for my car?"

Before the Valet could answer, another voice said.

"Even if we have to plant a tree, sis." Darien stepped forward and added smoothly

"So how's your vacation with your hubby?"

"Adquistes, for shopping and Broadway shows. Seven days, eight shows, 21 new pairs of shoes. However, it's good to be home." Said Diaspro

"Where is Thomas?" asked Darien looking around

"He's history, we got a fight just because of the last pair shoe." Said Diaspro and she went in to the country club. She waved graciously to other club members and staff as she proceeded up the drive. A warm glow filled her heard as everyone responded to her greeting.

As she and Darien swept into the lobby, Sharpay and Ryan came and greeted her.

"Aunty Diaspro!" Yelled them running to Diaspro

"Aww, little princess and honey prince. I miss you!" Said Diaspro after hugging them.

"Here are the presents for you two!" said Diaspro handing two big plastic to them.

"Thank you Aunty Diaspro!" Yelled them and they ran away.

"Aww, they are so cute!" Exclaimed Diaspro

"Why not giving birth to one?" asked Darien

"Then what makes you think I fight with Thomas?" said Diaspro and she walked away, Darien stood there and sighed, then walked back to his office.

When he got back, Sky and the rest were waiting for him.

"Hi, old classmates?" said Darien looking at them Ok this is not good, he thought

"Where is Bloom?" Yelled Sky

"Relax pal, I swear that I can't tell you where's Bloom." Replied Darien

"We already Jolin worked here, also a boy called Jason." Said Riven

"And I know that they are Sky's kids." Added Musa

"How you guys know that?" asked Darien surprised.

"We have our own ways, even if you don't tell me we will get to know where's Bloom form the 2 of them." Said Flora

"It's not that I don't want to tell you guys, she told me to kept as a secret. If I so I'll be betraying Bloom!"

"You're helping us in fact." Said Layla

"Sorry but Bloom is my friend, even you asked Jolin or Jason I will also have a plan to shut their mouth up. Now excuse me I got to go." Said Darien and he quickly ran out.

"Stupid Darien!" Yelled Stella

"Relax Stella," comfort Brandon "Now what are going to do?"

"Let' go take a dip in the pool." Said Sky and he rushed out

"Sky!" Yelled the rest chasing him.

A few minutes later, Diaspro emerged from the locker room wearing a gorgeous swimsuit, a cute cover-up, and a dramatic sun hat. She carried a brightly colored parasol and a shoulder bag stuffed with sunscreen, cell phone, makeup, flip-flips, and magazines.

She heard breathless greetings and turned to see Sharpay, Ryan, Lea and Emma rushing over.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay!" Diaspro greeted back "Oh Sharpay this is…"

"This 2 are my friend whom just joined Lava Springs, I'm welcoming them." Replied Sharpay happily.

"Your chaise in its usual spot, Miss Sharpay?" said a voice behind them; she turned to see a pool attendant hovering nearby.

"Wonderful, Javier," said Sharpay, "Emma and Lea west for me, and Aunty Diaspro east. And you'll be the prince to angle our chaises on the hour, as the sun moves."

Diaspro, Sharpay and the rest then sat down.

"So what's the theme of the summer talent show, Sharpay?" Emma asked Eagerly.

Sharpay paused dramatically, then said one word: Redemption.

"It's like-"

"I'll tell them Sharpay." Said Diaspro "It was very…trying…year, ladies. When I was young my drama department was invaded by outside-singers coming out of the chemistry lad and locker room."

"Ya, that's what I mean." Said Sharpay

"It's over," Ryan said as he had emerged from the locker room in time to overhear the last of Sharpay's complaints. "It's summer remember? We've got the pool and the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it."

"And I've heard the spa has been redone," Emma pointed out.

"There's an avocado facial and seaweed body scrub on the menu." Said Sharpay

"It's all too perfect." Said Lea happily

"Really?" said Diaspro. Nothing was ever completely perfect, after all. She frowned at her glass, and then raised it in the air to get the attention of a waiter. "More ice, please."

_It's out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, _

_hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, _

_a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi_

Excuse Me

(The pianist played another note)

_Thank You_

(The pianist greeted Diaspro)

_Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,  
_  
Diaspro, Sharpay and Ryan:

_We're gonna relax and renew,  
_  
Diaspro:

You, go, do!

Diaspro:

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
_

(She stood up, and rolled her sleeve and looked at Ryan)

_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,_

(Then go to Sharpay)

Where is my pink prada tote?

(Go to Emma)

_I need my tiffany hair band,_

(Go to Lea, and hit the beach ball away from Lea's hands)

_And then I can go for a float.  
_  
Ryan and Sharpay, Lea and Emma:

_A summer like never before_

Diaspro:  
I want more!

Ryan, Sharpay, Lea and Emma:

_She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
_  
_Fabulous pool, _

_fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties _

_even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, _

_fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything._

Ryan and Sharpay:

_Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect._

Diaspro:

_For me_

Ryan, Sharpay, Lea and Emma:

_She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
_  
Diaspro:  
_This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need_

_I Need FABULOUS!  
_  
Sharpay, Ryan, Lea and Emma:  
_Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_.

Suddenly a cute guy appeared, the guy was no other than Sky. Diaspro was surprised that her ex-crush came here, and smiled to herself

Diaspro:

_I like what I see,  
I like it a lot  
_  
Sharpay, Lea and Emma:  
_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

Ryan:

_Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?_

Diaspro:

_Absolutely..._

Until she spotted Stella and the others, she can't believe what she saw. Her ex-classmates? Her smile disappeared, what was going on here? And Sky didn't even notice her; instead she waved to someone else. Diaspro turned and looked, it was Jolin but she mistook that person as Bloom.

"_NOT_!" she yelled and suddenly tripped and falls to the pool.  
Aunty Diaspro!" Yelled Sharpay and Ryan looking. Diaspro floundered in the water; sputtering hoping this is just a terrible dream and that any minute how she would wake up.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her around the neck and pulled her to the edge of the pool. Gasping Diaspro turned to see Jolin, who had dived into the water when she saw Diaspro struggling.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Diaspro

"I'm the new lifeguard, do I know you by the way?" said Jolin and Diaspro looked at her. Wait a min she's not Bloom, she's not that young!

"Diaspro?" Said Sky and the rest. Diaspro was embarrassed, and quickly get out from the pool and walked away, Ryan, Sharpay and the 2 girls follow her.

"Hey guys, Jack and Cyndi found a job. So don't worry for now." Said Jolin

"Thanks Jolin." Said Stella and Flora and then Jolin swim off.

"I think it's time to go." Said Timmy

"Let's go." Said Sky. "I don't want to see a tigress here." And they walked off.

* * *

LOL Diaspro! Will be update soon haha 


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell is going on here, who is the new lifeguard and why Sky and the rest are here?" screamed Diaspro. She had Darien pinned against the wall; Ryan and Sharpay were at her side, looking at them weirdly.

"The new lifeguard is Bloom's daughter, Jolin. She's Red Cross certified, right Sharpay?" Darien said evenly looking at his daughter.

"Auntie Diaspro, Jolin is my friend! And she's very good!" Said Sharpay

"She looks a lot like Bloom, I really can't tell the difference after getting close and look at her." Sighed Diaspro. "So she and Sky got a daughter?"

"And a son." Added Ryan and Diaspro's mouth almost dropped. "His name is Jason, Jo's twin brother and-"

"He's cute too." Said Sharpay to herself and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so Sky and the rest come here just to show support for his children?" said Diaspro

"No, they are here for Bloom." Said Darien. "I don't know how they get to know Jo and Jason are Sky's kids, but Jo and Jason don't know the truth at all. Plus, Bloom told me to keep it as secrets, but now…"

"You mean uncle Sky is Jo and Jason's daddy?" asked Sharpay and Diaspro

"Yes, please don't tell Jo or Jason. Or else this country club will be in a mess."

"Ok." promised Ryan and Sharpay.

"And you too, sis." Reminded Darien

"Ok dude, I will keep it as secret!" said Diaspro. "Sharpay can you lead me to the sauna room?" Said Diaspro and she walked away, instead of that she didn't notice that she is the one who lead Sharpay!

"So Dad, what are we going to do?" asked Ryan

"Let's go for yoga." Replied Darien and off they went.

In the kitchen, the rest were having their lunch break. Just then Mr. Fulton came in, bringing Jack and Cyndi along.

"Everyone, we are pleased to welcome 2 more employees to Lava Springs. Jack and Cyndi." Introduced Mr. Fulton.

"Yo Jack, is nice to see you again." Said Chad tapping his shoulder

"Ya nice to see you guys too!" replied Jack

"Hi, nice to meet you two again." Said Taylor. "Looks like you got competitor Troy."

"What?" asked Troy confused

"Hi, so you're the world famous Jason." Said Cyndi shy, and Gabriella was kinda jealous.

"Ya he is, right Jason?" said Gabriella holding his arm tight.

"Ya, nice to meet you Cyndi." Said Jason.

"Ok enough introducing, lunch break is almost over. Jack, you'll be waiter and as for Miss. Cyndi…" said Mr. Fulton and he handed her a clipboard.

"You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all times." Said Mr. Fulton.

"Ok let's get ready to chop chop chop!" said Fulton and he walked away, then Gabriella went back to the pool, Jack and Taylor went out to serve drinks.

"I think that guy is insane." Added Cyndi "Where's Jo by the way?"

"I think she's somewhere, follow me." Said Jason and he lead her till they headed to the employees' room. Ryan accidentally spotted them nearby and wanted to call them, just then he was curious of what's between Jason and that girl. So he followed them and hid behind a potted plant. Then he saw Cyndi behind the piano.

"Hey Jo." Called Jason

"Yo Jason, oh hi Cyndi! How's job?"

"Not yet started, what are you doing?" asked Cyndi

"Just composing some new songs, so that we can sing together in the talent show." Replied Jolin

"But I thought Sharpay will plan for us everything?" asked Jason.

"Please, we have to depend on ourselves too."

"Ok don't fight, peace ok? So Jolin, what are you composing?" said Cyndi and she took one of Jolin's music sheet.

"It look nice, come on play it for us." Said Cyndi encouraging Jolin. "Come on."

You are the music in me 

Jolin:

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

(Jolin then let Cyndi see the rest of the lyrics)

_You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason_

(Jason find it nice, so he went to Cyndi and looked at the lyrics)

Jolin and Cyndi:

_When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after  
_

(Cyndi then looked at Jason's eyes, Jason find it fun and begin to sing along with her)

Jason and Cyndi:

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice_

Cyndi:

_single voice_

Jason and Cyndi:

_Above the noise  
And like a common thread_

Jason:

Hmm you're pulling me

(They find it more interesting, and they begin to dance while singing.)

Cyndi:

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

Jason:

_Oh, You are the music in me  
Yeah, It's living in all of us_

Cyndi:

_And It's brought us here because_

Jason and Cyndi:

_You are the music in me_

Cyndi:

_Na na na na  
_  
Jason:

_Oh_

Cyndi:

_Na na na na_

Jason:

_Yeah yeah yeah  
_  
Cyndi:

_Na na na na  
_  
JASON AND CYNDI:

_You are the music in me  
_  
Cyndi:

_It's like I knew you before met (before we met)  
Can't explain it (oh, oh)  
There's no name for it  
_  
Jason:

_No name for it  
_  
JASON AND CYNDI:

_I saying words I never said  
_  
Jason:

_And It was easy  
_  
Cyndi:

_So easy  
_  
Jason:

_Because you see the real me  
_  
Cyndi:

_I see  
_  
JASON AND CYNDI:

_As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I'll ever know  
_  
Cyndi:

_To hear your voice_

Jason:

_Hear your voice  
_  
Cyndi:

_Above the noise  
_  
JASON AND CYNDI:

_And know I'm not alone  
_  
Cyndi:

_Oh your singing to me  
_  
JASON AND CYNDI:

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Jack, Taylor, Zeke and Troy went in a don't know what is it about. When they walked to the Piano and they saw Jolin playing the piano, Everyone picked up the music sheets and begin to sing with them.

_Everyone :  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

They hugged and looked through on each others' eyes, they suddenly had a feeling. A feeling which they can't really explained. After a while, they let go themselves.

"Whoa, I love that song!" Said Cyndi changing the subject. Jolin immediately stopped playing and covered the music. "Actually, if we sing this song for the talent show it would be great! Better than Phantom of the opera."

"Agree with you Jolin." Said Taylor. "Oh ya Cyndi just now did Mr. Fulton gave you the clipboard?"

"Yes, it's her." Said Cyndi handing the clipboard to Taylor.

"Just good, now we've got the talent show sign-up sheet right here. Why not sign up?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they looked at Jason. What would he say?

"Well, I guess we could croak something out if we had to." He said. "And it's going to be all of us."

"But what about Sharpay then?" asked Zeke

"Forget about her, she's trying to get all attention to herself." Said Troy

"Agree, faster sign up." Said Taylor and they begin to sign their names on the sigh-up sheet.

"Oh no, I got to tell Sharpay about it!" whispered Ryan and he quickly sneak off.

* * *

Cyndi and Jason have developed feelings on each other, but what will happened to Gabriella? 


	13. Chapter 13

"What, you mean they are going to steal my show?" Sharpay Snapped as a beautician put cucumber slices on her eyes. She took a sip from her smoothie. "Spill it out!"

"I heard Jolin working on an amazing song and she didn't write it for us," he whispered. "But instead she wrote it for Cyndi, Jason and the wildcats."

"That's interesting," said Diaspro "Sharpay, I think it might be wonderful if Jason participates in your show."

"But I heard Cyndi sing, if she and Jason…."

"Oh, I'm not certain that girl Cyndi is ideally suited to help Jason realize his full potential here at Lava Springs Ryan." Said Sharpay

"You're so right princess." said Diaspro

"So what time are you going to meet daddy?"

"We tee off at noon," said Diaspro "Join us?"

"Wonderful," Said Sharpay, she pulled a cucumber off her face and ate it with a loud snap.

Later that day, the wildcats were busy in the kitchen. Jason, Troy and Chad were washing dishes, Zeke was baking, and Jack and Taylor were putting food on a serving cart.

Suddenly Mr. Fulton appeared carrying 2 white coveralls. He tossed them to Jason, Troy and Chad.

"Danforth, Jason, you're caddying today. Forty bucks a bag. You've been request."

"By who?" Jason asked.

"Who cares?" Chad said, delighted. "For forty bucks I'd caddy for Godzilla."

"That's the sprit," Said Mr. Fulton

"Troy and Chad walked to the first tee and saw Sharpay and Ryan waiting.

"Hi boys!" Sharpay squealed happily. "Hey Jason, this is my auntie Diaspro."

"Hi Ms. Diaspro." Smiled Jason politely and shook hands with Diaspro.  
He looked around. "Only you guys?"

"And my dad." Replied Sharpay.

As if on cue, a stretch limo rolled into the parking lot. Darien stepped out and strode over them.

"Daddy!" cried Sharpay hugging him.

"So, ready for golf? Asked Darien after the hug. Sharpay beamed as she handed Jason her father's golf bag. This meeting couldn't be going any better if she had scripted it herself-which in a way, she had.

Diaspro teed off, sending her ball off into the rock that edged the courses. Then Darien hit his first shot. The golf ball sailed into he air. The game had started.

Sharpay got into her cart and rolled across the green. She had her very own golf cart, of course. It was pink and included a DVD player, an ice chest, and a smoothie maker.

Soon Darien was asking Jason's advice before every shot. At the ninth hole, Jason sized up the lay of the land, then said, "One forty three to the pin, downhill lie, elevated green. I'd go with the seven iron, sir."

Darien swung his golf club. He watched as the ball sailed through the air and landed right next to the flag!

"Nice call, son." He said

Sharpay applauded. Troy smiled modestly and then looked around for Chad, who was knee-deep in brambles, looking for ball that Ryan had sliced them into the woods. As a branch nearly hit him in the face, he resolved that he would never complain about washing dishes again.

At that moment, Sharpay hit her golf ball. Chad and Jason both had to dive to the ground to avoid being hit in the head.

"Why don't you take up knitting, Sharpay?" suggested Chad. That way you can only injured yourself."

After the golf party had played several more holes, Sharpay suggested, "Daddy why not let Jason try a shot?"

Darien was so impressed with Jason's golf tips that he agreed without hesitation. Jason smacked the ball onto the green, and the rest all applauded. In that moment, Jason felt a change. He wasn't a caddy working for Sharpay's Family anymore. Now he was another golfer playing with them.

Sharpay floored her golf cart to pick up Jason. Chad had to dive for the ground, this time to avoid being run over. "I'm saving up for a car, saving up for a car," he murmured to himself.

Later, Chad sat in the kitchen, his sore feet immersed in an ice-filled bucket.

"Next time I see country club princess, I'm gonna launch her and her pink cart straight into the pool." Chad promised.

"Chill down Chad." Said Cyndi pouring more ice water into the bucket.

"What the hell is Sharpay trying to do?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know, but it seems like she's crushing on Jason." Said Chad and Gabriella stared at Jason.

"But I'm not crushing on her!" cried Jason. "I don't know what the hexed is going on!"

"Humm, she's trying to be funny, I think." Said Zeke.

"Maybe, you know her well since the day we got in to east high." Said Taylor.

"Where's Jolin?" asked Jack "Never see her since when we get in."

"She's in the employee's room." Said Troy

"Thanks." Said Jack and he walked off.

"You really let him go huh?" said Taylor.

"What the problem?" said Troy "We're friends right?"

"Or sworn enemies." Said Jason.

In the employee's room, Jolin was sitting at the piano, when Sharpay and Ryan swept into the room and headed straight to her. Sharpay turned to Jolin and snapped, "That duet you wrote for the wildcats, and I'm told it's very good. I need it."

"Actually, that's not available." Said Jolin

"Repeat?" said Sharpay glare at Jolin. Jolin felt her firm resolve waver a bit, but she said. "It's something I wrote for my brother and my friends. In case they-"

"You're an employee here, not a fairy god mother," Yelled Sharpay. "Transpose the key. Jason and I will be doing it in the talent show. And brighten up the tempo a little bit. We'll need to keep people awake after the other member acts."

She headed for the dining room but Ryan jumped up and grabbed her.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on the wildcats, if they're planning to get in to the talent show again, tell me. I don't want any surprises form them, anymore!" Yelled Sharpay and she walked off. Ryan was so pissed doff that he ran out from another door. Just then Jack came in and saw Jolin at the piano, she don't look very happy.

"Hey Jo, what happened?" asked Jack walking to her.

"Sharpay took the song I've wrote." Replied Jolin

"What?" Yelled Jack "Then now the song-"

"Don't worry, I can write a better song." Said Jolin and she noticed the time. "Oh I got to go, bye." She said and walked away

"Wait for me!" yelled Jack chased her.

* * *

I will update asap 


	14. Chapter 14

While Darien was behind his desk looking through some documents, Mr. Fulton came in.

"Yes Fulton?" asked Darien.

"Ms. Bloom is outside." He replied

"Then bring her in!" said Darien and Mr. Fulton quickly went out and brought Bloom in.

"Hey Darien," said Bloom "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" asked Darien, "Oh ya, have a seat."

"Thanks," said Bloom and she sat on a chair.

"What brings you here?" asked Darien.

"Just to check out your country club, that's all. I heard from Jo that Diaspro came, is it?"

"Ya true," said Darien

"Hey Darien, I want to-" Diaspro stopped after she saw Bloom

"Hey Diaspro, how's life?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, it's nice to meet you again." Said Diaspro coldly "What brings you here?"

"Just checking out the country club."

"Are you a member?" asked Diaspro

"Well, yes I am. Do you want to see my member card?"

"No thanks," said Diaspro rolled her eyes.

"Diaspro, we got off to a rough start, but you came through," said Bloom. "In past, you helped me with the winter musical."

"I did?" Diaspro couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Since when? All I remembered that is I've got transferred to Beta academy."

"Those breathing exercises…" she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out slowly, demonstrating what Diaspro had taught her.

" I swear I have no memories of teaching you that." Said Diaspro afraid of the way she done that warm up.

"You did, well I bet you forgot." Said Bloom

"I say no means no.," said Diaspro with an unpleasant tone.

"Erm, sis, Bloom why not go for sauna and facial now?" said Darien trying to stop a fight. "Fulton!"

"Yes Mr. Darien your majesty." Said Mr. Fulton walked to them

"Bring them to the sauna room and then some avocado facial and seaweed body, of course don't charge them any cents."

"Yes sir, please follow me Ms. Diaspro and Ms. Bloom." Said Mr. Fulton lead the way, Bloom and Diaspro then walked away.

"Women are really troublesome." Sighed Darien and continue to flip his documents.

Later that day, Jason had finished his dinner; all of his friends were gone for the night. He went back to the kitchen to clock out. Just as he was putting his time card into the machine, Mr. Fulton appeared.

"Don't clock out, Mr. Jason." He said

"But I'm done for the day, sir," Jason replied.

"Evidently not," the manager said. "Your presence is required on a showcase."

"What?" asked Jason "But –"

"No but Jason, follow me,"

Jason sighed and followed Mr. Fulton till they reach a stage. Jason noticed that the crew members were rigging lighting, putting up sets, checking sound equipment.

Sharpay was looking at the seating chart with a crew member said. "It'll be a grand evening."

"Jason looked around the massive stage, the lighting, the decorations, the whole luxurious, over-the top atmosphere. Then he looked at Sharpay, who was dressed as if she belonged in the pages of a fashion magazine. He had to admit it: Sharpay and the life she lived had a lot going for it. The most surprised him was, Jolin was there behind the piano too.

"Hey Jason!" cried Sharpay run to him

"Hey, you look great." Said Jason

"Thanks, so are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Jason confused. Na na na na

"Singing a duet!" cried Sharpay

"What?" Yelled Jason surprised, as he never promised that he would sing a duet with Sharpay

"You're going to sing with me in the talent show, whether you like it or not."

"But I-"

"No but, come on!" said Sharpay pulled Jason to the stage. Lea and Emma were there too.

"Ok, but please take it easy." Plead Jason, and Sharpay nodded. And Jolin and the players started to play the music.

[Sharpay  
5-6-7-8

[Sharpay, Lea and Emma  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

[Sharpay  
You are the music in…

[Sharpay Lea and Emma

Na na na na na na na

[Sharpay  
You are the music in…are the music in…  
You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen, there's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

(Jason was forced to sing)

[Sharpay and Jason  
Yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

[Sharpay  
A single voice

[Jason  
Above the noise

[Sharpay  
And like a common thread  
Sing it to me!

[Jason  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

[Sharpay  
It's living in all of us  
It's here because  
you are the music in me

[Sharpay Lea and Emma  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

[Sharpay  
You are the music in…

[Sharpay and Sharpettes  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

[Sharpay  
You are the music in…are the music in…

He quickly went to Jolin and asked what's going on, but Jolin can't tell him as she's concentrating playing the piano. Then Sharpay pulled him and begin to dance together.

[Lea and Emma  
Yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
Ooo…waa!!!

[Jason  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

[Sharpay  
It's living in all of us  
It's here because  
you are the music in me, me, me, me, me, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, na na na  
You are the music in…

[Sharpay Lea and Emma  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

[Sharpay  
You are the music in…Me, yeah, yeah!!!

[Jason  
Oh, yeah….

Sharpay bowed after singing, then she turned and looked at Jason happily.

"You know Jason, I've always known you were special. And it's pretty obvious that I'm special, I think we were meant to sing together, don't you?"

But when he looked back at her, he saw her wearing a lavish wedding gown and holding a bouquet!

He would hardly speak, as he is terrified.

"I think I got to go," said Jason pulled Jolin's hands. "Bye!" He said and quickly ran away pulling Jolin along. Sharpay was like smiling happily looking at them.

"Jason, you really mess things up." Said Jolin "First is Gabriella, then Cyndi and now Sharpay! Looks like you got a lot of suitors!"

"Don't talk about that country club princess, I'm scared now." Said Jason Let's go home, shall we?"

"Duh!" said Jolin rolled her eyes and walked off, Jason followed her.

Sky and the rest were in the country as they are fetching Jack and Cyndi.

"MUM!" Yelled Jack and Cyndi run and hug their mum.

"So how's work, prince?" asked Stella looking at her son.

"Fine, very fine." Replied Jack

"And you honey?" asked Flora looking at Cyndi

"Fine too." Smiled Cyndi, just then she spotted Jolin and Jason running.

"Yo Jason, Jo," Yelled Cyndi waving "Over here."

"Hey Cyndi," said Jason happily "I thought you went off."

"Not until my parents fetch me," replied Cyndi "They still treat me as a baby."

"Wow, don't tell me your mother still treat you as a baby boy, Jack." Joked Jolin.

"No way!" said Jack "By the way why you and Jason are still here?"

"Thanks to that country club princess," said Jason "She freaks me out."

"You're, Jason?" asked Sky

"Yes this is…"

"This is uncle Sky, Jack and Cyndi's parents' friends.

"Are we blood related?" asked Jason and Sky just looked at him.

"Just kidding, " laughed Jason "You really do look a lot like me, huh? People will say that you're my dad."

"Jason!" Yelled Jolin "Sorry we got to go now, bye!"

"Bye Jolin!" said Jack. Jolin and Jason then walked away.

* * *

For those whom wanted to see Bloom Sky together again, you have to wait

Till when? Let's wait and see


	15. Chapter 15

"Mum we're home!" Yelled Jolin and Jason

"Finally you two are back!" cried Bloom coming out from the kitchen "What took you so long?"

"Thanks to Sharpay," said Jason "Ow man I can't stop thinking about her now."

"You're crushing on her now?" said Jolin

"No please, not that country club princess." Said Jason scared as he remembered what he imagined just now. "But Cyndi is not that bad after all."

"Oh, you're crushing with Cyndi!" cried Jolin pointing at him

"I thought you're with Gabriella?" asked Bloom "And who's Cyndi?"

"Cyndi is a new friend whom I met at the country club," said Jolin "And he's also crushing with Jason."

"Wow looks like you got a lot of girlfriends now," said Bloom sit down on the sofa, drinking a cup of water. "Who's Cyndi that girl?"

"She's aunty Flora's daughter." Replied Jolin; just then Bloom dropped the cup of water from her hands.

"Mum are you alright?" asked Jason

"Yes, I'm alright." Said Bloom "How you get to know her?"

"Through Jack, he's Ms. Stella's son." Said Jolin, and Bloom just kept quiet.

"Jo, Jason, you guys have to quit the job." Said Bloom

"Why mum?" asked Jolin

"Ya, why?" asked Jason

"You guys have to quit, you must not meet Jack or Cyndi again!"

"Why mum?" asked Jolin

" I'll tell you till the time is ripe," said Bloom. "Now you two have to quit the job."

"No, I'll never leave the wildcats!" Yelled Jolin and she ran out.

"Jo!" cried Jason and he chase her, Bloom then lay her head on her sofa and sigh.

"Sorry Jo, I have my reasons for doing this…" said Bloom and she looks pale.

"Bloom, what happened?" asked Miriam coming out from the portal, along with Oritel.

"They met them mum." Said Bloom as she hardly took a breath.

"Bloom are you alright?" asked Miriam worried "Don't scared me!"

"I'm fine mum…" whispered Bloom taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean Jo and Jason met them?" asked Oritel

"They met Sky and the rest, if I'm not wrong." Said Bloom

"They are here?" gasped Miriam and Bloom nodded.

"I don't know how to deal with them, and have no idea how they get here…" said Bloom

"Bloom, you need to rest," said Oritel "Let us bring you back to your room."

"I think so," said Bloom "My medicine are inside."

"Let me carry you." Said Oritel and he carried Bloom back to her room.

Back to Jolin and Jason, Jo was on the usual basketball court with Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were there too.

"Wow you're mum wanted you guys to quit?" said Troy after heard Jolin explained.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure it's about Jack and Cyndi." Said Jolin

"What?" said Gabriella "What you mean?"

"I'm suspecting," said Jason "I think mum knows Jack and Cyndi's parents."

"But she never told us before." Said Jolin

"She's hiding something," said Jason again "And she don't want us to know."

"Looks like we got to ask Jack and Cyndi's parents." Said Jolin

"Hey guys," said Jack and Cyndi walking to them.  
"Wow speaking of you guys you came," said Gabriella rolled her eyes

"What is it?" asked Jack confused

"Jo's mum wants Jo and Jason to quit the job," said Taylor

"Do you know the reason?" asked Chad

"I don't think so," said Cyndi

"What do you mean by that?" asked troy harshly

"Troy don't be harsh," said Jolin "Cyndi, Jack, me and Jason will go and meet your parents and ask for an explanation."

"Actually, we know but we can't tell." Said Jack

"What?" Yelled Jolin

"Jack, thanks to your mouth." Said Cyndi giving him a glare.

"Fine, if you're not telling, I'll go to your parents!" Yelled Jo and she ran off.

"Jo!" Yelled Jason chasing her "Wait for me!"

"Jo, Jason!" Cried Cyndi chasing them. When Jack was about to go and chase them, the rest stopped them.

"You better tell us what happened," said Chad pointing at Jack "Before I force you."

"I really can't tell, sorry!" said Jack pushed Chad away and went off chase them.

"Man, I'm so going to get you!" Yelled Chad ran off chasing Jack.

"Wait Chad!" cried Taylor and she chase Chad.

"I think our stead is flying away to another one." Said Gabriella and she walked away

"Wait Gabriel!" Said Troy going to Gabriella "Why not let us be together again?"

"What?" said Gabriella surprised "You forget why we've broke up?"

"No, but all I know is I still got feelings on you," said Troy "I'm sorry for what I did."

"No Troy, if that time I never-"

"No Gabriella," said Troy hugging her "I'm really sorry."

"Forget it," said Gabriella looking at him "How we gonna explain to Jo and Jason?"

"Don't worry, they'll know." Said Troy

"Aunty Stella," said Jolin rushed in to the winx's dorm room. "I want to listen to some explanation."

"What is it honey?" asked Flora going to her

"Mum!" cried Cyndi run into the room, exhausted.

What is it Cyndi?" asked Flora

"Aunty Flora!" Yelled Jason rushed in.

"Wow what the hexed happened today?" asked Tecna "Is there any running competition?"

"Phew I've managed to shake off them," said Jack walked in to the room "Oh hi mum, girls."

"You guys know my mum right?" asked Jolin and there was a moment silence.

"Well, Jo we-"

"Is it?!" Yelled Jolin at Flora, and she slightly nodded.

"Why my mum doesn't want to see you?" asked Jolin again

"Because-"

"Hey, oh hi Jo hi Jason." Said Sky and the rest of the specialists coming in to the room. "What happened?"

"Uncle Sky, tell me since when you guys know my mum? Why she's avoiding you guys?"

"I, -"

"Tell me now!" Yelled Jolin

"Because, I'm your father!" Yelled Sky accidentally slip out the word, Jason and Jolin were surprised.

"What, you're our dad?!" Yelled Jason

"This is not the truth, right?" asked Jolin disbelief. "My mum said that my dad died long time ago!"

"I have to explain I-"

"No but!" Yelled Jolin and she ran out from the room.

"Jo!" Yelled Jason and he went off chasing her.

"Jo, Jason!" cried Jack and Cyndi stopped by Stella and Flora for chasing Jo and Jason.

"What happened actually?" asked Stella

"I'll explain to you guys everything," sighed Cyndi and she started to explained everything.

* * *

They known the truth, how sad! What will happen next? Give me idea please! 


	16. Chapter 16

"Mum!" Cried Jolin and Jason ran in to her room, noticed that Oritel and Miriam were there too.

"Jolin, Jason?" whispered Bloom and looked at her parents

"Hi Jo, Jason." Said Miriam walking to them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Jason "I think we've seen you before right, Jo?"

"Yes, I think I've seen you both before." Said Jolin looking at Oritel and Miriam

"Yes, we're your grandparents." Said Oritel

"Dad!" cried Bloom

"It's time to tell them Bloom," said Oritel

"And Sky, he told us he's our dad!" Said Jason

"You've met him?" asked Miriam surprised. "Oh god Oritel, we really got to bring them back!"

"What do you guys kept from us?" cried Jolin "And why can't we know?"

"Sky that-"

"Dad, let me tell them." Said Bloom and she called the twins to go to her. "Your father is the one whom don't want us, he betrayed me. When I wanted to have a divorce, it was too late. I'm pregnant, and then when you're born we came to Earth. But I didn't know that Sky and the rest will find us here."

"Really mum?" asked Jo and Bloom nodded.

"I'm sorry for the yelling." Said Jason and Bloom stroke his hair.

"It's alright, really…"

"So, are we going back?" asked Miriam

"To where?" asked Jolin confused.

"One thing I forgot to tell you guy is," said Bloom took a deep breath. "You guys are royalty."

"What?" yelled the twins "That only exists in fairytales!"

"No it does exists." Said Oritel "I'm the king and your granny is the queen of Sparks. Your mum is a princess."

"Then what about that guy?" asked Jo "Is he a prince?"

"Yes, but I'm wronged to marry him." Said Bloom regretted. "But not only that, your aunty Layla and Stella are Royalty too."

"What, relatives of ours?" cried Jason

"Layla is the princess of Andros now and Stella is the princess of Solaria." Sighed Bloom

"Wow, Jack is a prince and I don't believe that." Said Jo

"Wow you're crushing on him now?" joked Jason

"Not the day he lied to me."

"Woah, you admit that!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Jolin covered his mouth. "Mum he's joking no offence."

"You girls haven't answer your grandma yet." Said Bloom

"It's alright Bloom," said Miriam "So do you want to go back with us?"

"I don't mind, the decision lies on the twins." Said Bloom

"Well, I'm not sure really." Said Jason "You Jo?"

"I would like to stay and tell Uncle Darien that me and Jason are resigning." Said Jolin

"Ok, then we'll stay and take care of your mum." Said Oritel

"Dad!" cried Bloom and everyone laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next night, the wildcats were in the kitchen busy working as usual. Just then Jolin went in to the kitchen.

"How's work?" asked Jolin

"Since when you're the manager?" asked Chad.

"I'm here looking for my brother." Said Jo and Jason walked to her.

"Ya is there a problem Chad?" asked Jason

"No of course," said Chad "Oh twins."

"Where's Troy?" asked Jo and Chad kept quiet.  
"Don't joke around where's Troy? And I didn't see Gabriella." Said Jo

"Erm Jo, Jason," said Zeke walked to them "They are —"

"Next time better don't bring me to the golf section again!" said Gabriella smiling coming in with Troy, holding each other hands. They let off till they noticed Jo and Jason.

"I didn't know you guys are here." Said Gabriella

"You and Troy are back together again, is it?" asked Jo. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled, and nodded.

"That's great, Gabriella!" Cried Jason and Troy and Gabriella were surprised.

"You, don't mind at all?" asked Troy

"Of course not," said Jo tapped Troy's shoulder. "I only treat you as my best friends."

"So do I." Said Jason looked at Gabriella.

"I thought that you love me, Jason." Said Gabriella

"No, of course not. I only treat you as my best friend." Said Jason and Gabriella slightly smiled.

"Oh ya Troy, I'll not be the captain when school reopens." Said Jason

"Why Jason?" said Troy surprised. "You're a great captain!"

"Ya why?" asked Chad and Zeke

"Because today would be me and Jo's last day of work." Said Jason

"Why, why you two want to quit?" asked Troy

"Is it because of us?" asked Gabriella, Just then Cyndi and Jack walked into the kitchen, when Jo and Jason saw then they walked away.

"Jo…" called Jack but Jo ignored him. The wildcats then know something was wrong and they went to Jack and Cyndi for an answer.

"What happened to Jo and Jason?" asked Troy

"I really don't know." Said Cyndi

"Did you ditch Jo?" Yelled Gabriella pointing at Jack

"She doesn't even likes me!" cried Jack

"If you don't mind we really got to work now." Said Cyndi and she pushed them away and both of them ran out from the kitchen.

Darien was in his office as usual; of course that includes Diaspro, Sharpay and Ryan. Jo and Jason storm in harshly.

"Oh my, Jo Jason what happened?" asked Darien

"Do you know that is very rude?" Yelled Diaspro

"What happened, Jason?" asked Sharpay

"Don't hug me." Said Jason avoiding Sharpay

"What happened?" asked Sharpay

"Uncle Darien, Me and Jason are quitting." Said Jolin

"Why?" asked Darien

"Me, Jason and mum are going back to Sparks," said Jolin "I supposed you all know already right?"

"Wow, how you get to know all this?" asked Ryan

"No matter what, we're leaving." Said Jolin "Let's go Jason."

"Wait, that means you're not going to sing with me in the talent show?" asked Sharpay

"No, and I never promise you at the first place." Said Jason and both of them walked out from the office.

"Well that is better," said Diaspro

"No it's not!" cried Sharpay

"Don't cry Sharpay," said Diaspro "I'll replace you and get a guy to sing with me."

"Really?" Said Sharpay "But that's supposed to be my show, not yours."

"I'm your aunt, you'll still be in the stage with Lea, Emma and Ryan."

"Ya, I'll be in the talent show again!" said Ryan

"Well, I've no choice." Sighed Sharpay

"Good girl, I'll promise you that if we won I'll buy the newest shoe which you spotted in the New York magazine."

"Really, oh thanks Aunty Diaspro! You're the best!" said Sharpay kissed Diaspro's cheek and ran out.

"Wait for me sis!" cried Ryan chasing her.

"Sigh, if my wife knows you're tampering her again she's killing you." Sighed Darien

"Tell your wife to shut her mouth, don't forget her brother is my husband." Said Diaspro and she walked out.

"Sigh I think you really can't forget Thomas." Sighed Darien and he continue looking at the documents.

"Jolin, I'm going off first. Later meet you at the main entrance." Said Jason and he walked off and Jolin tidy up the pool.

"Jolin," called a voice and Jolin turned and looked, it was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jolin sternly

"I—"

"I don't want to hear any explanation," said Jolin and she was about to walk off, but stopped by Jack.

"Jo, please don't leave."

"You're a type of man whom I kinda like, but now I don't know what to say!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't kept it from you I—"

"I know you like me, and yes I kinda like you once. But now it's totally over, I'm leaving and starting a new life. But maybe we'll meet again someday."

_I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

_I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

Jo let off Jack's hands, Jack looked at her walking away. Jolin reached to the locker, and lean on it. Remembering the past she had with the wildcats and Jack. And then she opened up her locker and grab her bag.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'coz  
I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

Jo Walks off.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

Jo was walking to the bridge and Jack catch up.

Jack  
_What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

Jo turned around and looked at him with tears

Jolin  
_What about trust?  
_Jack walk to her closely

Jack  
_You know I never wanted to trust you  
_  
Jolin  
_And what about me?  
_  
Jack  
_What am I supposed to do?_

Jolin  
_I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
_  
Jack  
_I'll miss you  
_

Jo looked at him with tears, as she really can't bear to. But when she remembered how he and the rest lied to her, Jason and Mother. She immediately turned and went to the edge of the bridge.

Jolin  
_So I've got to move on and be who I am_

Jack hugged her

Jack  
_Why do you have to go?_

Jolin  
_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
_  
Jack  
_I'm trying to understand  
_

Jo looked at him again, this time she cannot be soft hearted.

Jolin  
_We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
_  
Jack  
_I want you to stay  
_  
Jolin  
_I wanna go my own way_

Jo then noticed Jason was looking at them. Then Jo pushed Jack away and run to the main entrance.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

Jack  
_What about us?_

Jo heard him, but she pretended she didn't.

Jolin  
_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

Jack  
_I'm trying to understand  
_  
Jolin  
_We might find our place in this  
World someday_

Jo walked to her Brother and handed him her bag, then she turned and looked at Jack far away one last time. Then walked away with her brother

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away (3x)_

Jack looked at her walked away, his eyes filled with tears. But he can't do anything, so he walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day afternoon, Darien, Flora, Stella and Sky are in Darien's office, as they wanted to terminate Jack and Cyndi's employment.

"What!" Yelled Darien "You and Cyndi are quitting?"

" Ya, is there a problem Darien?" asked Stella "My son is a prince and he wants to quit. It does not make a problem for you, right?"

"And my daughter comes from the rich family, she don't need to work at all." Added Flora

"And also, tell us where Bloom lives." Said Sky

"Darien I need to, oh Sky nice to meet you again." Said Diaspro coming in to Darien's office, along with Sharpay and Ryan.

"Erm, hi Diaspro." Said Sky

"I supposed that you're here to look for Bloom, right?" asked Diaspro, and Sky nodded.

"You know where's Bloom?" asked Sky harshly

"Yes of course, Darien and me knows it." Said Diaspro

"Sis, don't tell them!"

"I won't of course, unless with one condition."

"What condition, I'll promise anything!" said Sky

"Well, I just want you to sing with me in the talent show tonight. Do you want to?"

"Well, singing again?" asked Sky

"Remember how you and Bloom sing together when we're in red fountain?" said Diaspro "I just want you to sing with me like how you and Bloom do."

"Diaspro, you're very lame!" cried Stella "Fancy using these terms to made Sky promise you to look for Bloom."

"Take it or leave it," she said determinately. Sky hesitated, he just don't know what to do. Just then, he made up a decision, and he looked at Diaspro.

"Ok, I'll sing with you. Now tell me where's Bloom and my children?"

"Ryan, bring uncle Sky and the rest to Bloom, and Sharpay give the music sheets you're holding to uncle Sky." Said Diaspro and Sharpay gave the music sheets to Sky.

"See you tonight at 8pm, partner." Said Diaspro and she walked out from Darien's office, giving Sky a flying kiss, Sky shivers.

"You're going to sing with her tonight?" cried Stella

"It's worth it to know where's Bloom." Said Sky "Ryan, Sharpay please."

Ryan and Sharpay then bring them out to go to Bloom's address.

"Man, I'm doomed this time." Sighed Darien

Bloom was packing her stuff while then Jolin came in and called her.

"Jo, what is it? You've finished packing?"

"I looked at this, actually this song is meant for the talent show with the wildcats." She replied handing the music sheets to Bloom.

"Oh, Everyday." Said Bloom flipping through the song sheets.

"I guess it's useless now." Said Jo took the music sheets from Bloom's hands and was about to crush them.

"No," stopped Bloom. "Keep it, maybe one day you'll need it."

"You don't mind?" asked Jo surprised.

"Of course not." Said Bloom

"Finished packing?" asked Oritel coming in, along with Miriam. Bloom and Jo nodded.

"Wait, Wait!" Cried Jason carrying 2 suitcases. "Jo you forgot yours!"

"Thanks bro" said Jo took her suitcase; just then someone was on the door pressing the doorbell.

"Who would that be?" asked Jo

"I'll go open the door," said Bloom and she came down from the staircase and went to open the door, but then she was shocked that she saw Sky and the rest.

"Bloom," called the rest, Bloom was about to close the door, but Sky doesn't let her.

"Do you know it took me years to find you?" said Sky

"So what, you're with another woman." Said Bloom

"Mum what happened?" asked Jo and Jason coming down, and then they were surprised that they saw Sky and the rest.

"Jo," called Jack

"Jason," called Cyndi

"What are you doing here?" Yelled Jo, "Sharpay, Ryan I can't believe you guys betrayed us!"

"It's not our fault," explained Sharpay. "You have to blame aunty Diaspro."

"What happened?" cried Oritel and Miriam coming down and were also surprised that they saw them here.

"What are you doing here," yelled Oritel pushed Sky away form Bloom.

"Father I—"

"You hurt Bloom and her children deeply enough, get lost!" Yelled Miriam.

"Get lost!" Yelled Bloom and suddenly, she felt dizzy and fell on her father's arms.

"Bloom, what happened?" asked Oritel worried

"Tell them to get lost, please." Whispered Bloom and she went sudden unconscious.

"Bloom!" cried Sky worried "Don't scared me!"

"Get lost, If not because of you she won't get leukemia!" cried Miriam

"She got what?" Yelled Jo and Jason

"Miriam, can't you just shut up once?" Yelled Oritel

"What's that? Will it kill mum?" cried Jo and Jason worried

"We have to bring her back to see the doctor!" said Oritel and he carried Bloom up.

"Transporta!" cried Miriam and they went sudden disappeared, leaving Sky and the rest behind.

"Now we have to inform the rest to go back to Sparks." Cried Stella and she picked up her cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Sparks, Bloom was on her bed and the doctor was checking on her. Oritel, Miriam and the twins were waiting outside the room, worried. After a while the doctor came out and sighed.

"How is she?" asked Oritel

"She must have the bone narrow transplant operation as soon as possible, but yet we still can't find a suitable blood narrow."

"What about mine?" asked Jo and Jason "We're her children!"

"Well we have to take a blood narrow test then we'll know, follow me." Said the Doctor and the twins followed the doctor.

"I hope Bloom's alright." Cried Miriam, just then they could hear some noise coming from the chamber.

"What happened?" asked Miriam

"Let's go and see." Said Oritel and they went to the chamber, it was Sky and the rest.

"What are you doing here?" Yelled Oritel

"Father please, just let me see Bloom." Said Sky

"Bloom doesn't want to see you!" cried Miriam

"But at least we can take some blood test and save Bloom right?" cried Flora "Didn't you want to save your daughter?"

"Oritel…" said Miriam

"I, fine!" Yelled Oritel and he walked off.

"Wait uncle Sky, you have to go back remember?" reminded Sharpay. "About the talent show you promised aunty Diaspro."

"Guys, I'll be back as soon as can." Said Sky

"Ok, Bloom will be alright I promised." Said Heila

"Thank guys," said Sky and he followed Sharpay and Ryan walked out from the chambers.

"Now can we see Bloom now?" asked Layla

"Yes, follow me please." Said Miriam and she lead the way to Bloom's room. When they're there, they saw Bloom lying on the bed unconscious.

"Bloom, you're there?" Said Tecna worried

"What are you guys doing here?" said a surprised voice. They turned and looked it was Jolin and Jason.

"Jo, Jason you guys went for blood test?" asked Cyndi surprised as she noticed that both of them were using a tissue paper pressing their elbow. But then, Jo and Jason was about to walked away.

"Jo!" Called Jack "Don't leave, I need to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Jolin

"Jo please," said Jack going to her "If you want your family to be reunited you have to listen."

"Jack, you got plan?" asked Brandon

"Yes, and it's a very good plan. And it only depends that aunty Bloom will wake up or not."

* * *

What's Jack Plan?

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Troy and the rest of the wildcats were in the kitchen, having a small meeting. As they all received a letter from Fulton that they are working OT tonight.

"I hate that Fulton right now." Said Chad crushing the letter

"I don't think we got the chance to get in to the talent show, since Jo and Jason are not here."

"We're here!" Yelled Jo and Jason suddenly running in, the wildcats were surprised to see them.

"I thought you guys are—"

"Explanation later, now I need your guys help." She said and they gather around and listen what Jo said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sky was in the backstage, looking himself on the mirror. He's wearing a white outfit, and black shoes made from Italian. He looks pretty handsome tonight, but why he still felt unhappy?

"Sky," called a voice and Sky tuned to look; it was Darien, along with Jack and Cyndi.

"My sister changed the song for today's performance," he said and giving the music scores to Sky.

"Everyday?" Sky said looking at the scores. "Bur there's no time to—"

"Aunty Musa!" cried Jack and Musa ran in.

"Musa?" said Sky surprised. "I thought you—"

"Later you'll know, follow me!" cried Musa and he pull Sky away. Darien, Jack and Cyndi just smiled. Sky was being pulled to the employees' music room, and learning to sing the song. Of course, Musa is playing the piano.

Diaspro was in the backstage, waiting Sky anxiously.

"Aunty Diaspro, Uncle Sky will be here as soon as possible." Comfort Sharpay.

"Ya aunty Diaspro," said Lea and Emma

"Next is our turn!" cried Diaspro, "How can I clam down?"

"Aunty Diaspro, we got to be patient!" added Ryan

On the stage…

"Now, let's welcome Miss Diaspro and Mr. Sky!" Yelled Mr. Fulton, and everyone clapped their hands.

Back….

"WHERE'S SKY!" Cried Diaspro till the rest got to cover their ears.

"Diaspro," called Sky coming. "Why you switch song?"

"Switch song?" said Diaspro confused, as she never told to switch song!

"Come here Mr. Sky." Whispered Fulton pulled Sky to the stage, and Diaspro just stood there.

"I didn't switch song," said Diaspro. "And I don't learn the new song…"

"I know." Said Darien suddenly appeared behind her, and Diaspro then discovered that it was Darien's plan! She was so pissed off and Darien immediately slips away, so as Sharpay and the rest. When Sky was on the stage, he was surprised that he saw Jolin behind the Piano. He wanted to ask what's going on, but the music starts.

[Sky  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

"Bloom…" Sky thought, but he couldn't see her. He thought it was his imagination, but it's not. So he sings again.

[Sky  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Suddenly, Bloom appeared behind the wildcats, the rest of the winx and heroes.

[Sky and Bloom  
Because this moment's really all we have

Sky was surprised and looked at her, and continue to sings.

[Sky  
Everyday  
of our lives,

Bloom then continue to walk to him

[ Bloom  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Sky came down from the stage, keep looking at her; the audience clapped their hands.

[Sky  
Gotta run

[Sky and Bloom  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Sky  
Everyday

[Sky and Bloom  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Bloom  
Take my hand;

[Sky  
together we  
will celebrate,

[ Bloom  
celebrate.

[Sky and Bloom  
Oh, everyday.

Sky grabbed Bloom's hands, and Bloom looked at his eyes with tears. They then hugged each other and ran up to the stage.

[ Bloom  
They say that you should follow

[Sky  
and chase down what you dream,

[ Bloom  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Sky  
what does it really mean?

[ Bloom

Ohh….  
No matter where we're going,

[Sky

Yeah…  
it starts from where we are.

[ Bloom, Sky and Bloom  
There's more to life when we listen to our heart

[Sky and Bloom  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Sky and Bloom  
Gotta run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Ohh

Everyday

[Sky  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

[ Bloom  
Oh, everyday

[Sky  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together

[ Bloom  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

[Sky and Bloom

Not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Sky  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[ Bloom  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

[Sky  
Gonna run  
while we're young

[Sky and Bloom  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Suddenly, the wildcats, Winx, Heroes, Darien, Sharpay, Ryan, Lea and Emma ran up to the stage together and sing. Sky then pull Diaspro to the stage, Diaspro actually can't believe that she agrees to sing with them! They formed a circle by grabbing each other hands, singing and dancing.

[Everyone  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!

[ Bloom  
Everyday!

The audience clapped and cheered, the rest bowed on the stage. Sky then looked at Bloom.

"You, forgive me?" he asked

"Yes," said Bloom looking at Sky. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor and fainted.

"Bloom!" Cried Sky and the rest were shocked and worried. "Help, anybody help!"

"Mum!" cried Jo and Jason run to their mum, and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half month has passed, and today all pools are closed. Why, because there is a pool party!

"Man where's Jo and Jason?" said Troy

"Looking for us?" said Jo suddenly appeared, of course with Jack with her holding each other arms. So as Jason and Cyndi

"Wow, couples are here." Said Gabriella

"Ready for the party?" added Chad coming to their way.

"Not yet, we still have—"

"Us!" squeal Stella, along with the rest.

"Mum, dad!" cried Jo and Jason and they run to Bloom and Sky

"Finally you guys are here." Said Darien going to them "Ready for the party?"

"Where's your kids and Diaspro?" asked Sky

"Diaspro went back with her husband, and my kids are now preparing the set up for singing later." Replied Darien.

"That's cool, Diaspro and her husband are together again." Said Flora

"Oh Bloom, by the way you felt better now?"

"Ya thanks Darien, if you never donate your bone narrow to me I don't know what happen!"

"Ha, if you want to thanks me then come join the party!" said Darien. Jolin, Jason, Jack and Cyndi then run to the top and hold on their microphone and begin to sing with Ryan and Sharpay, the wildcats play the instruments

[Jason  
The summer that we wanted,

[Ryan  
Yeah, we finally got it!

[Jack  
Now's the time we get to share

[Cyndi  
Each day we'll be together

[Sharpay  
Now until forever,

[Jolin  
So everybody, everywhere

[Jason, Jack, and Ryan  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

[Jolin, Sharpay, and Cyndi  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

[Jason, Jack, and Ryan  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

[Jolin, Sharpay, and Cyndi  
Everything's just right

[Everyone  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

[Sharpay  
Summertime together,

[Cyndi  
Now we're even closer

[Jolin  
That's the way it's meant to be

[Jack  
Oh, we're just getting started

[Ryan  
Come and join the party

[Jason  
You deserve it, same as me

[Jason, Jack, and Ryan  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

[Jolin, Sharpay, and Cyndi  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

[Jason, Jack and Ryan  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

[Jolin, Sharpay, and Cyndi  
Everything's just right

[Everyone  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

[Guys  
Everybody up!

[Girls  
Everybody rock it!

[Guys  
Take it from the top!

[Girls  
And never ever stop it!

[Guys  
It's not about the future

[Girls  
It's not about the past

[Everyone  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'What could be better?  
Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!

[Everyone  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!

[Guys  
Guys  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!

[Girls  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!

[Guys  
Here

[Girls  
and now

[Guys  
Let's turn the party  
[Girls  
Out!

[Guys and Girls  
Everybody jump in!

[Everyone  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!

* * *

Thats all! Finally this story is complete! Now, all we have to wait is for Winx Club Musical 3, ya but I won't write it till High School Musical 3 is out. And yes, I'm gonna get some scenes of High school musical 3 scenes and convert it to Winx Club. Of course, I do not own them! I only own Jolin and Jason, Cyndi and Jack, and Darien thats all! Disclamers, read it before you say! 


End file.
